New threat
by Immatureboys
Summary: Three years after the events of the subspace emissary the smash brother's characters are at peace when a new crisis's emerges. They face off with a new enemy organization, and they most defeat them with the aid of Ruby heart.
1. Second attack

That pitch black night a women and her band of space pirates infiltrated a base looking to steal some material to help out their cause. She crept to the wall and instructed her crew to sneak pass the security lazars in a silent tone by hand movement.

She then got a device and started to hack the system which granted access. The room revealed a red core as she grasped the core with nostalgia.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Ruby Heart remembered her battle with Abyss monster years ago with her heroic allies.

"Captain, Captain! Is there something wrong you look like you was thinking of something?" one pirate asked trying to awake her from her daydream. Ruby Heart snapped out if it after being called so many times as she shook her head.

"I am here, forgive me I was just remembering back when…" before Ruby Heart could finish her sentence the alarm went off. When they heard the sound of the alarm the pirates then fled the base while locking itself down.

"Hurry…! we must get out of here!" she shouted. Her and her pirate crew tried to escape the base as it was continuing to lock itself down from them. Ruby Heart exited the base successfully, but her crew members stayed behind.

"What are you doing…we need to get out of here!" she instructed. "My lady Captain, you must get out of here we will stay behind to fight them. Now go…!" they instructed. Ruby Heart was very hesitant on leaving her members behind as she shook her head. She gritted her teeth in hesitation as she ran away from her crew members.

Ruby Heart pirate crew stayed behind as they had armed themselves with swords and pistols awaiting the enemy's movement. There appeared a group of hooded cloak beings in front of the whole crew.

"Who are you guys?" one pirate asked.

"WE ARE ONE OF LORD TABUU!" the hooded cloak being replied. One then stepped forward as his right hand surrounded itself with a blue aura. One of the pirate members roared as he charged for and attack at the first hooded being.

"PATHETIC… and… WEAK!" The first hooded being attacked taking out one of the first pirate crew member in one strike. The rest of the pirate roared in for a second attack as one of them held some blasting jelly and lit the fuse at the hooded being which caught him by surprise. The explosion impact the whole base as Ruby Heart watched from flying ship.

"_Forgive me…mon-ami_." Ruby Heart said as she bid farewell to her pirate crew members. A tear then rolled down her eye sadden by the lost of her crew she gripped their pirate bandanna to her heart.

A few days later the pirate woman was collapsed in her personal quarters after consuming so much alcohol over the lost of her crew members. On her monitor system a tournament was being held on her TV screen. That caught her attention as she saw two combatants facing off with each other.

On the right side was Mario and on the left side was Kirby fighting each other. She watched plagued with the utmost curiosity while still tipsy over her drinking. "Ship…Give me the stat on that world those two are reside in…" she spoke in a weak drunken tone and hiccupped.

"Analyzing world…!" the computer replied.

"World analyzed….world called Smash Kingdom. A world where well known heroic icons inhabited from generation to generation, first, subject Mario a plumber who is also a hero in the mushroom kingdom known for saving a princess." The computer explained.

"You don't say…any other ones?" Ruby Heart replied still tired.

"Each one has their own individual special ability ma'am. I will show you more." The computer analyzed. The computer screen show other Nintendo characters in actions such as Link, Zelda, Samus, Donkey Kong and Star Fox.

"Interesting…set course for that world." Ruby Heart hiccupped.

"Yes understood madam." The ship computer replied navigating the ship on course.

Meanwhile in a castle Zelda and Peach were having tea together in the garden. They watched Link and Pit practice their archer abilities seeing who could hit the most targets. "My, they sure are going all out." Peach admired their abilities. "Yes, it's like a never ending cycle. Neither of them had missed a target." Zelda replied.

The two of them got to the last target armed with their bow and arrows about to fire. Link than sense something which caused him to seize his attack. "Have you had enough yet?" Pit asked. Link tapped his shoulder as he looked up at the strange color sky. "Clouds? It's out of place this season?" Zelda wondered at the sky.

"I WILL ENGLUFE THIS PATHETIC WORLD!" A loud voice roared from the sky. That put the four on them on guard as they looked around. A group of enemy foot soldiers surrounded them armed with rifles and beam katanas.

"Impossible, I thought we destroyed him long ago." Pit said.

"I don't think this is the same enemy Pit." Zelda replied giving an observation. Pit shot one of his arrows at the foot soldiers but dodged the attack. The foot soldiers started to approach the four of them. A cannon shot at the foot soldiers. That got the foot soldiers attention as they spotted Ruby Heart on the castle. Pit then spotted a hooded being outside the castle behind the foot soldiers. He suspected him as he went chasing after the hooded being.

"Hey you…!" Pit called out chasing after him as Link then decided to follow Pit in pursuit of the enemy as the hooded being ran away from them.

"There she is! Open Fire!" the foot soldiers shouted as they fired their laser rifles. She ran from the enemies as the foot soldiers followed her trial. Ruby Heart got her book and chanted a spell quickly making the water attack three of the enemies. One soldier then drew out his beam katana to attack her, but she knocked it out of his hand and elbowed him. She then threw and anchor at the last foot guard knocking him down.

"You'll pay… for… this…" the foot soldiers struggled to get up about to attack Ruby Heart with his rifle while she wasn't looking. Mario appeared and jumped on the foot soldiers head knocking him unconscious.

"Uh, thank you whoever you are…" Zelda thanked.

Ruby grabbed her hat from the ground as she turned around and faced Zelda, Peach and Mario. "It was no trouble at all." She replied to straighten her hat. She brushed her shoulders.

"But who was that who attacked us…?" Peach asked.

"I'll explain later right now we have to get to a safe place…." Ruby Heart replied.

**More to come on the way**


	2. New enemy

The hooded being leaped from platform to platform as Link and Pit was in pursuit of the being suspecting his connection with the attack. "Stop right there," Pit shouted. Pit aimed his bow at the hooded being, and then he shot his arrow at him. The hooded being deflected his projectile attack. The hooded being vanished leaving a group of enemies for Pit and Link to fight. While surrounded by enemies Pit keen sense suspected that the enemy was still around.

"Gotcha," Pit called out he found the hooded being location and prepared for the first attack. He rushed in for an attack splitting his bow into two swords. He begins to attack the hooded being, but he was evading all of Pit attacks blow by blow. The hooded being caught Pit attack threw him across the trees. Pit bounced off the trees and flew in for a counter attack. The hooded being smiled as he evaded Pit attack once again; however Pit managed to cut off a piece of his cloak revealing an insignia.

"Impressive, most impressive." He complimented Pit. "I would like to play with you some more, but I got other stuff to do, so until then…" the hooded being disappeared from Pit side. "Who are you…?" Pit demanded. He stood with major concern about the hooded being as he gripped his bow tightly.

"Are you alright?" Link caught up with Pit. "Yeah I'm fine; I lost that guy that was in charge of that attack." He replied. "We should regroup with the other and find out what's really going on." Link suggested. Pit nodded his head in reply. The two of them went back to Zelda and Peach location.

"Well this will be interesting…ha-ha." The hooded being watched Pit and Link travel back from a distance.

"Who do you think that guy was exactly?" Link asked.

"Your guess is as good as mind." Pit replied.

"Meanwhile Zelda, Peach, Mario and Ruby continued to fight off the enemy foot soldiers. Moments later the foot soldiers seize their attack and retreated. The four of them were very suspicions and wondering. "Their pulling back," Mario said. "But why…" Zelda wondered. "I don't know but let's not wait around to find out. Let's get out of here." Ruby Heart suggested. Ruby Heart called her flying ship down as it descended to ground level.

Pit and Link arrived back on the scene of the attack with Zelda, Peach, Mario, and Ruby Heart. "Hey…" Pit called out waving. "Where did you two go anyway?" Zelda questioned. "We were in pursuit of some freak in a hooded cloak, but he had manage elude us whoever he was." Pit replied. "Not to mention he was pulling the strings behind the attacks. Link replied.

"I see…" Ruby Heart replied.

"But, I did get this off of him." Pit said. He showed everyone a piece of clothing with a strange insignia. Ruby Heart took observed and took the insignia off his Pit hand. "This may prove useful to know who we are facing off with. I'm going to go scan this. Let's go." Ruby Heart suggested. Everyone then boarded Ruby Heart ship. The ship levitated off the ground and into the sir, but someone was watching their every move.

"You won't be able to escape that easy…" the hooded being said. He moved his hands and commanded a few laser shots at the ship. Ruby Heart noticed their surprise attack and she activated her shield defense system. The laser bounced out her ship. "Nice try…" Ruby Heart teased.

A group of hooded beings watched their move from an unknown place. "That has woman defeat half of our foot soldiers when she came across them." The hooded man reported. "She must have taken some of our technology when we weren't looking." Another hooded person suggested. "She is becoming more persistent then I thought." second hooded person guessed. "Never mind her I'm more concerned about the new alliance she had forged with them." Third hooded person said. "Whatever the case maybe let us not forget our objective. If she tends to get in our way, then show no mercy to her and her comrades just like her pathetic weak crew members. Who knows this might prove quite a challenge." The lead hooded being ordered.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR…!" the hooded beings replied.

Meanwhile on the ship Ruby Heart worked on her computer to find until she was sent a last message by her crew mates before their demise.

"My lady Ruby Heart if you're hearing this message, it would mean that we're already dead. Serving you was the greatest days of our lives ever since your last adventure with the monstrous Abyss. We have not regretted any moment of it. With all the sentimental stuff out of the way we wanted to leave you with some useful information." The pirate crew member recorded.

"Well turns out that the red core you grabbed was a fake and the real one is still hidden somewhere. But we did identify the hooded enemies who attacked us. There an organization of Hackers called…THE PROGRAMMERS. It would seem like they are recreated beings from Tabuu essences after his demise years ago, but now evolved. So he was believed to be destroyed years ago, but instead was slowly recuperating. Each of them is powerful after the next with different abilities. We're not sure about the others powers are, but we assure you they are not to be underestimated. Well, guess we should be telling ourselves that from experience. Anyway you have to live on Ruby Heart, you may be our captain, but you're still precious to us. We hope for your success." The pirate message video ended.

Ruby Heart sat there with her head down in apathy trying to hold back her tears after the message. She rose up and wiped the tear from her eye, and went out to confront everyone.

Mario, Link, Zelda, and Pit stood waiting for Ruby Heart outside her ship. "I apologize for the delay. My name is Ruby Heart. I'm a pirate mercenary that from different worlds. Now then its time I tell you what crises all face up against and with your help we will defeat this evil once and for all…" Ruby Heart announced to everyone.

Meanwhile in a local cemetery Samus Aran, the independent bounty hunter, went to pay her respect to her former commanding officer Adam's grave; however, little did she know enemies hid behind her preparing for an ambush attack on her?

**The battle begins next chapter…**


	3. Enemy Attack

Samus continued to pay her respect to Adam's grave pretending not to be aware of the enemy's presence behind her. She then pulled out her Paralyzer, a plasma gun, from her pocket without the enemy knowing. The enemy foot soldiers closed in at Samus preparing to ambush her. Samus then converted her weapon into a whip. The foot soldiers charged in for an assault as Samus took out most of foot soldiers with her plasma whip. As most of them feel to the ground, one foot soldier called for reinforcements. "Not bad for a bounty hunter." A hooded being, appeared out of nowhere clapped softly Samus performance.

Samus aimed her weapon in the air, but the hooded being wasn't there before her very eyes. Distracted, a foot soldier struck Samus behind her back. One foot soldier charged at Samus, but hit him away with her kick. She blasted at the other foot soldiers and rose up on her feet. "Who are you?" she demanded.

More foot soldiers armed themselves with beam swords not answering Samus question. They all charged in for an attack; however, Samus had put them down with her Plasma whip. Unexpectedly a hooded being enemy grabbed Samus from behind. "Now then let's see how strong you really are." The hooded enemy whispered into Samus ear. A foot soldier launched for the final strike against Samus.

"Charizard use…flamethrower now!" Pokémon Trainer shouted.

Charizard shot a fire attack at the foot soldiers and saving Samus as the hooded enemy escape his attack. "What was that?" the hooded enemy asked. "What's wrong with you guys, don't you know this is a cemetery?" Pokémon Trainer asked tossing a Poke ball up and down.

"Why you little…punk?" the foot soldiers grunted. "Let's get this kid." Another foot soldier suggested. The foot soldiers charged at the Pokémon Trainer for an attack.

"Ivysaur…use vine whip." Pokémon Trainer ordered. Ivysaur released a barrage of whip attacks against the foot soldiers. Pokémon Trainer then went to help Samus up on her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, but who are these foes?" Samus replied. "Your guess is just as good as mine." Pokémon Trainer replied.

"You're able to take out my men, but let's see how well you do against me?" the hooded enemy asked preparing for assault. Samus and Pokémon Trainer got on guard for battle as the hooded enemy arms glowed with a purple aura surrounding them. Samus and Pokémon Trainer charged at the hooded being for full attack; however, he released a thrust punch that blew his two opponents away.

The two of them was collapsed on the ground for a brief moment, and then awaken. "Man that guy is strong." Pokémon Trainer said rubbing his head. "Come now, is that all?" the hooded enemy replied levitating. Samus shot multiple shots at the hooded being, but the shots bounced right off of him. "Charizard use…Fire blast." Pokémon Trainer ordered. Charizard shot out a big fireball attack, but was ineffective. "It didn't work!" Pokémon Trainer said.

Samus then suited up in her suit. Samus shot up multiple shots from her cannon, but bounced right off of the hooded being. "I think it's time I'd finish this." The hooded enemy was about to release a devastating blow. "Stay back for a moment. This is going to be intense." Pokémon Trainer formed a plan of attack.

"Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle. Let's go." Pokémon Trainer Pokémon formed together. "You won't stand a chance against me no matter how many creatures you summon." The hooded enemy mocked.

"Oh yeah…well take this…Go… TRIPLE FINSH!" all three of the Pokémon Trainer Pokémon attacked with full power. Charizard release a devastating fire blast attack, Squirtle release a powerful range hydro pump attack and Ivysaur release a powerful solar beam attack. All attacks were against the hooded enemy.

"No…this cannot be…" The attacks were so powerful that even the hooded enemy could not keep up with their assault. "Looks like I win." Pokémon Trainer said. "Nice job guys… return." Pokémon Trainer put all his Pokémon back in his Poke balls. Pokémon Trainer and Samus found no trace of the hooded enemy as they stumbled across a strange badge with a strange insignia.

"Don't suppose you know anything about this?" Pokémon Trainer asked.

"No, it's unfamiliar to me?" Samus replied checking the insignia.

More shrouds out enemies were heading towards Pokémon Trainer and Samus area. "Oh Great…" Pokémon Trainer complained. "We have to get out of here quick." Samus suggested. Pokémon Trainer and Samus moved to another location to escape enemy hands. Meanwhile, Ruby Heart stood on the lookout for enemy presence looking through her pirate telescope.

"By the way you said there were other comrades of yours around here?" Ruby Heart asked. "Yes, but we don't know where they are." Peach replied. "That's not a problem; we'll find them and recruit them before the Programmers do." Ruby Heart said. A beep came on the monitor as Ruby Heart responded to it.

"There was an attack recently around the graveyard, no doubt the programmers. They must be after your friends." Ruby Heart suggested. "Pit, go down and scout for any enemy presence or friends of yours." Ruby Heart ordered. "Right…" Pit replied. Ruby Heart gave him a communication device to his ear. She also gave Pit a tracking device.

"Keep me informed and be careful." Ruby Heart warned. Pit nodded as he descended down off the ship to look for more friends and allies.

Samus and Pokémon Trainer were at a safe distance for now as they were both catching their breath. "I think we eluded them." Pokémon Trainer guessed. "At any rate we can't stay here, we have to get out of here." Samus suggested. Samus tried to call her ship, but got no reception. "No signal…" she replied. Pokémon Trainer went to check out one area for any help.

A hooded enemy appeared right in front of him. The hooded enemy smiled at his hard work. "So you manage to defeat one of our comrades huh." He asked. "It was really no big deal you looking for an autograph or something." Pokémon Trainer asked. He got out a Poke ball from his pocket about to battle the next hooded enemy. Before the Pokémon Trainer could react, the hooded enemy struck him in the chest.

"Let him go…" Samus ordered as she aimed her cannon at the hooded enemy. "Not so though without your little soldiers to do your battle for you aren't you." The hooded enemy mocked. "Well…you haven't…seen… nothing yet." The Pokémon Trainer tried land a right hock at the hooded enemy, but his blow was easily blocked. "Your knowledge of these beings called Pokémon would benefit our society greatly; therefore, I'm taking you with us." The hooded enemy said as they vanished,

"Come back here…!" Samus shouted trying to save Pokémon Trainer. She was about to fire a charge shot at the hooded enemy. "You sure you want to do this?" the hooded enemy asked. He placed Pokémon Trainer in front of her. Knowing his plan, Samus seized her attack upon her foe.

In the meantime, Pit flew around the area where Samus and Pokémon Trainer were attack, until he spotted Samus from a distance. "Found you…" he said. "Hey Samus…" Pit called out. "It's you…"Samus greeted. "What's the situation down there Pit?" Ruby Heart asked.

"Don't worry friends I'll leave this as a parting gift." The hooded enemy voiced as he released a shroud of foot soldiers to take care of Samus and Pit. "Well good news and bad news. The good news is I found Samus. The bad news is where not alone." Pit reported. "Hold off for a couple of minutes. I'll be there to pick you up." Ruby Heart said. Samus and Pit got on guard preparing for battle. Pit slit his bow into two sword and Samus loaded up her cannon. "I would ask what happen on your part, but I guess now not the time for that." Pit suggested.

**To be continued…**


	4. Grey Fox strikes

"Man I can't believe our vacation was cut short because we were sent to investigate this old army base that nobody has been in for years." Falco complained. "It can't be helped Falco the pay is worth it after all." Fox replied. "Humph, you'll take any dirty job." Falco shot back. Fox and Falco raided an old abandon army base for clues of the mysterious new enemy armed with their blasters. Both of them took one step at a time cautions on the place.

Little did Fox and Falco know they weren't alone in the base? A hooded enemy Programmer snuck into a research lab to look at old files. "Ha-ha, it may look like an old base, but until I make some finishing touches. You'll be destroyed before you know it." He then used his power to bring a prototype ninja cyborg to life after Fox, Falco and Snake.

The ninja cyborg eyes glowed and began to move as he armed himself with his katana. "Terminate intruders….!" The ninja cyborg sneered. "I'm not saying you kiss up to the commander a lot; I'm just saying you should learn not to be so much of workaholic." Falco nagged. The ninja cyborg crawled on the ceiling waiting to ambush Fox and Falco.

"It's all in a day's work Falco…" Fox replied. Fox then stopped at his tracks as he was aware of an enemy presence. "Hey why'd you stop?" Falco said as he bumped into Fox. "Falco…quiet…we are not alone." Fox said. "What do you mean?" Falco asked. The ninja cyborg leaped in for an attack on both Fox and Falco. "Look out…!" Fox and Falco evaded his sword attack.

"Terminate intruders…!" Grey Fox sneered.

"Looks like the welcoming committee." Falco shot back. Fox used his quick dash against the cyborg ninja trying to deceive his eye. Falco charged at Grey Fox knocked the sword out of his hand. The ninja quickly grabbed Falco before his can counter attack. "Terminate intruders…." Grey Fox was about to punch Falco until Fox shot the ninja arm causing him to lose grip on Falco.

"You all will be destroyed….!" Grey Fox barked. A dark purple aura surrounded the ninja entire body aiming to kill Fox and Falco. "There's somebody else at work here." Fox did another quick dash as his disabled the ninja cyborg controls. A hooded enemy clapped softy on Fox performance.

"Impressive…I'd expect nothing more from the great Fox Mccloud." The hooded Programmer complimented. "I think we just found our guy." Falco said taking out his blaster. "Come now you really think that will work on me." The hooded Programmer mocked. "Who are you?" Fox demanded.

"Not that it's any of your concern…I am Zega, one of the members of the Programmers." He introduced. "The Programmers, is this some kind of a joke?" Falco asked. "Well now…you shall get a taste of my true power." Zega placed his hands on the machine consoles as he brung the technology to life in the base to life at his disposal.

"Take this…" Zega shouted as his fired a surge of electric energy at Fox and Falco. Falco fired multiple rounds at Zega, but he dodged the shots one by one. "Pathetic…you'll have to do better than that." Zega mocked. "Then how about this?" Fox launched a jump kick, but Zega's machines caught him in their bind. "Hands off my friend…!" Falco charged for an attack on Zega, but was blocked by his machines. He had both Fox and Falco under his grasp.

"Is that all the strength you have got to say I'm rather disappointed?" Zega mocked. "I'll end this now." Zega was about to fire another surge shot at both Fox and Falco.

"Falco…let's go…on three." Fox whispered to Falco forming a strategy. The two of them got their reflector shields from their pockets. "Ready Falco, aim one two… three!" Fox counted.

Zega fired his surge of electric energy at the two pilots as they activated their reflect shields as blue hexagonal shield was created around Fox and Falco. The surge of electric energy shot back at Zega. Struck from the reflected attack Zega was collapsed on the ground injured from his own attack.

"Ugh…looks like I underestimated your abilities. Rest assured this isn't over." Zega retreated. "You're not getting away with this!" Fox followed Zega. "Hold it right there freak!" Falco tailed Zega. "I don't believe this, to be beaten by a couple house pets." Zega thought while running away from Fox and Falco. "Have a nice afterlife…house pets." Zega activated the machines causing them to explode.

Samus took down one half of the foot soldiers while Pit took down the other half. The two battled side by side. But no matter how much foot soldiers they knocked they kept coming from different directions. "Man, this is endless." Pit said. "I have a situation, but I'll require your help." Samus said. "Ready when you are." Pit said. Samus rolled into a ball and released a couple of bombs. "Get us out of here now!" Samus ordered.

When the power bomb detonated wiping out all the foot soldiers in plain sight; Pit took flight taking Samus along with him. "That was intense." He said. He and Samus flew landed on top of a building. "So can you tell me who these guys are?" Samus asked.

"From what I hear… their called The Programmers. They are recreated beings from Tabuu essences only evolved. I'm not sure how many of them are there, but I've encountered one and he knew my every move which means their bad news." Pit explained.

"I have also encountered one, but this one was different. He captured Pokémon trainer who defeated one of their comrades." Samus said. A flying ship appeared above them with Ruby Heart awaiting their return.

"Pit I've arrived…let's get out of here right away." Ruby Heart reported on the speaker. The two of them boarded her flying ship. Samus saw Peach, Zelda, Link and Mario on board her ship.

"Hello… I'm honored to meet you face to face Samus Aran. My name is Ruby Heart." Ruby Heart greeted offering a hand shake with a smile. "It's a pleasure …Ruby Heart." Samus accepted her handshake with pleasure. Meanwhile…

"Ha-ha-ha, to think you actually gotten beaten by a Fox and Falcon. I'm amazed you're even still alive after that assault. I wish I was there to see the loser look on your face." A female hooded programmer mocked. "You were careless Zega." Another hooded programmer criticized. "Shut up I don't need criticism from any of you." Zega shot back.

"It's time for our meeting…" a lead Programmer announced to the other two.

**To be continued **


	5. Psychic vs Psychic

"Is the meeting in order?" the lead Programmer asked. A couple other Programmers met at an altar for a meeting. Each hooded Programmer had a Roman numeral number inside them. "Show your badges!" The lead Programmer ordered. Each one of them held their badges to the altar. "Now then… what are the stats of our situation?" he asked.

"Sir, it would seem like one of our comrades have been defeated by someone in this world called the Pokémon Trainer. But we manage to capture him and he's being held in our wake." A Programmer reported. "These might be some worthy adversaries if they can take out one of us. What else have you found out?" The lead Programmer said. "We also discovered that the pirate woman named Ruby Heart has formed an alliance with some new allies. So far she has got…Mario, Link, Zelda, Peach, Pit and Samus. As of now, we are unsure about the other ones that may be lurking around in this world." The female subordinate reported.

"I see…" the lead Programmer thought.

"I want to you to continue to search this world for any power that we can use to our advantage against these foes of ours. If they get in our way, then capture them or silence them if need be? Until then our current objective hasn't changed." He ordered.

"Yes sir…!" the Programmers replied in unison with their hands over their hearts. "Dismissed…!" the lead Programmer shouted as all the Programmers disappeared from his sight. "This could prove to be interesting; we'll manipulate the darkness on our foes to our advantage." He said.

Ruby Heart looked on her navigation map for more allies to join the fight. "I found someone, there located in a lost land. Hopefully we can find more of you comrades here." Ruby Heart said. "I know someone who always wonders the lost lands whether it's populated or not." Link suggested. "Really, is he strong?" Ruby Heart asked. "Yes, he a valuable allies to us last time." Zelda replied. "I hope we aren't too late." Mario hoped.

"Anyone up for some tea…" Peach offered holding a tray of tea cups.

Prince Marth wandered the lost deserted lands feeling nostalgia about his kingdom. He then can to a water fountain which bought back familiar memories to him in the battlefield. He felt the wet fresh unpolluted water. "This water still feels fresh which mean nature hasn't abandoned the land just yet." Marth quoted. He closed his eyes to concentrate his energy. A couple of foot soldiers from the shadows hid to ambush Marth; however, Marth was fully aware of their presence. "Intruders…could it be my friends…no this one is different?" Marth thought. A Foot soldier shot a crossbow arrow at Marth as Marth quickly cut the arrow down.

"Show yourself at once…!" he demanded while fully on guard.

"If you insist, dear sweet prince of nothingness." A Programmer revealed along with some foot soldiers surrounding the area. "If you surrender that fancy sword of yours I promise I'll make it easy on you?" he offered.

"You are not welcome here…leave at once." Marth demanded.

"Take him down!" The Programmer ordered his foot soldiers. The foot soldiers attack Marth, but Marth countered each one of the foot soldiers moves. "Their swordsmanship is unrefined." Marth criticized. "We then guess we'll have to do this the hard way." The Programmers ordered his foot soldiers to take out their laser pistols to aim at Marth. Marth continued to remain on guard despite the odds in his favor. Marth charged in for an attack, but was shot at from behind. "If you can't pay with your sword, then pay with your life." The Programmer said holding a knife to Marth's head.

"Mind if we cut in…?" Ruby Heart asked as her, Link, Pit, Zelda, Peach, Mario, and Samus jumped into the battle to help Marth. The five of them fought off the armed foot soldiers. "I'm sorry for the delay we would gotten here a lot sooner if we didn't run into trouble. Please to meet you." Ruby Heart greeted Marth as she helped him up.

"You interferences are most bothersome pirate woman." The Programmer shot back. "Hey…we can't just sit by and let you and your cronies conquer this world." Ruby Heart replied. "Maybe we outta put that to the test." The Programmer challenged. "Take care of these fools." He threw out a dark Poke ball which revealed a dark Mewtwo to fight Ruby Heart, Mario, Link, Samus, Pit, Zelda, and Peach.

"You are mind Prince." The Programmer said as he and Marth disappeared. "So you think you're a fine swordsman, but I got something of my own. Prepare yourself for you will face the wrath of… Crimson, programmer number XIII." He revealed himself from under his hood as a male he then created a large diamond knife sword to fight Marth with. "Let's go…prince!" The two charged at each with full force.

Mewtwo shot a few energy balls everyone, but they evaded his attacks. "In the name of the Programmers, you shall all be destroyed." Mewtwo announced. "He sure has had a change of heart after all these years." Pit complimented defending Mewtwo's attacks. "It doesn't look like he's sick to me." Link said defending Mewtwo's attacks. "It's obvious he's under the control of the Programmers, if we beat him we could break their hold over him." Ruby Heart suggested.

Mario fired a fireball at Mewtwo, but he vanished evading Mario's attack. Link launched for an attack; however, Mewtwo caught him in his psychic hold and threw him. Zelda fired a fireball at Mewtwo from up above landing a hit on him. Pit fired an arrow at Mewtwo, but dodged the attack by vanishing.

Pit smirked as he was anticipating his move. His arrow redirected and struck Mewtwo behind the back. Mewtwo was on his knees angered by the others attacks.

Meanwhile…Marth battle Crimson of the Programmers matching blow by blow of sword fight. "Nice swordsmanship, but I'm better." Crimson backed away as his knife glowed with a purple aura. He swung his knife and launched out projectile attack at Marth. Marth stood his ground trying to defend himself from his projectile attack, but the attack was too powerful that it pushed him back.

Marth charged at Crimson for a second attack the two of them began to clashed swords once again as they both were evenly match. "You still up…don't worry I'll put you out of your misery." Crimson pushed back Marth. Marth charged in for another assault, but was pushed back by Crimson's powerful knife blow.

Marth was out of breath on one knee after his attacks. "_He is strong_." Marth sneered. "Well off course I'm strong, what you do expect from a fellow Programmer. Not to mention Hackers." Crimson replied as he grabbed Marth.

"You interior beings are no match for my psychic powers." Mewtwo barked. He had Ruby Heart, Mario, Link, Zelda, Pit, Samus and Peach under use psychic hold ready to finish them off.

A projectile attack was shot at Mewtwo from behind. "Then how about facing off with a real psychic, or should I say boy genius." Ness challenged Mewtwo. "Grr…you will pay for your interference little boy!" Mewtwo growled. Ness shot out another projectile attack at Mewtwo, but could not defend. "That's little boy genius to you." He corrected.

"You fool; a human does not know the true extend of my power, so you are no match for me." Mewtwo filled himself with a powerful aura, as Ness did the same. The two launched at each other with fill assault for a final strike which caused an explosion.

Mewtwo was shot after taking a massive blow from Ness. "What is the meaning of this?"Mewtwo asked as he was back to normal. "Are you normal Mewtwo?" Pit asked. "Why do you ask me such as question boy, for I am supreme?" Mewtwo said.

"You were being controlled by the Programmers." Mario reminded.

"Controlled…unforgiveable, they shall suffer my wrath for this." Mewtwo clenched his fist.

"If you surrender now, I will make your demise as quick and painless as possible." Crimson said. Crimson was then grabbed tossed and slammed to the ground. A multiple energy balls were then shot at him directly.

"Why you little…!" Crimson charged at Mewtwo with his knife, but was shot back. Mewtwo approached him directly in anger. "Consider this a warning if you ever control me again." Mewtwo warned.

"Don't screw with me…!" he shouted swing his blade at Mewtwo, but broke in two but Mewtwo's powers.

"This isn't over…" Crimson replied as he disappeared.

Mario, Link, Pit, Ruby Heat, Samus, Zelda, and Peach rushed to Mewtwo. "I'll say this once and not repeat myself. Thank you for freeing me." Mewtwo thanked as he also vanished.

Are you okay?" Ruby Heart asked Marth. "Yes I am fine, through my years of battle I have never face someone so strong like him." Marth sneered. "Well we have a tough battle ahead of us friend." Ruby Heart replied.

"There an organization called the Programmers; they are recreated beings from Tabuu's essences." Ruby Heart explained. "I thought Tabuu was dead." Marth replied.

"Apparently we were all fooled." Marth said. "Come with us, you'll be safe." Ruby Heart offered. "Very well then, I shall join you on this battle." Marth accepted.

"Count me in as well, my name is Ness." Ness chirped as he offered a handshake. "Please to meet you." Ruby Heart smiled as she shook his hand back.

"This world has a lot of interesting people." Ruby Heart thought.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Kirby's battle

A monster fell from Kirby's final attack as he was defeated in battle. He cheered for himself jumping up and down happily, but he was being watched by the king of Dreamland. He slammed his fist on his table in anger. "That darn Kirby every monster I send at him he always defeats isn't there any way to beat him." King Dedede barked.

"Perhaps I can help you in your dilemma." A hooded Programmer offered. "Who are you and how did you get here in my castle?" he demanded. "At ease your majesty, I want to offer my assistants on your cause." He offered. "Assistants you say, you mean you'll help me get rid of Kirby." King Dedede asked. "Off course, he is the cause of your misery after all. Trust me and I will personally take care of him." He said. "I see, and what's in it for you why are you helping me?" King Dedede asked curiously.

"Consider this a service to you, no charge in necessary. You'll have a full demonstration of my abilities to you." The hooded Programmer replied bowing down. "What a minute…I" King Dedede paused; when he turned his back the Programmer was already gone. "Humph, shady fella isn't he?" the King scratched his head.

* * *

"Let's hear it for Kirby who saved us once again!" Everyone cheered for Kirby's victory having a celebration dinner party in Kirby's honor. Kirby eventually used his sucking power and gobbled up all the food at the table in one gulp. Everyone was surprised on his appetite. "Well now good thing we still have some backup meal just in case this ever happen." Chiefs said bringing in with multiple plates of foods.

As everyone was enjoying themselves at Kirby's dinner party a projectile shot came at the window as Kirby quickly got the people out of the way. Kirby was on guard after the shot. "Well, well, well, guess you're not totally naive after all." The Programmer arrived in levitating. "Sorry to crash the party, but I had to seek you out sooner or later Kirby. Nothing personal, but your demise is necessary." The Programmer said. Kirby got on guard at the Programmer appearances.

"Now then, you shall die now!" The hooded Programmer said as his hands was surrounded by a black aura as he created two spears. He attacked Kirby with multiple strikes with his spears as Kirby avoided his attacks powerless to do anything. He then struck Kirby causing him to fly back. "Come on puff ball, is that all you got." The Programmer mocked. Kirby rose up and launched a running charge attack at the Programmer. "Nice moves but let me show you some of my other skills." The Programmer lit his two spears one had a fire aura another had a water aura.

"Now I'm serious." He shouted. He attacked Kirby once more with multiple barrages of attacks as he got Kirby with one of his spears burning him. "Bingo, your finished." He shouted about to deliver the final strike until a sword was tossed down to him quickly he sucked up the sword and became Sword Kirby. Armed and ready to fight the Programmer.

King Dedede watched the battle on his big screen eating popcorn. "If he defeats Kirby I may need to keep him in my employ." King Dedede said.

Kirby then attacked the Programmer with multiple sword strike as the Programmer went on the offensives and started to block Kirby's attacks. "He's fast." The Programmer thought.

Meta Knight watched over Kirby's battle from the top. "Your skills are growing more and more by each battle Kirby my friend." Meta Knight observed. "But I sense something more powerful than even me. I must investigate this activity." He vanished.

Kirby struck the Programmer making him fall back. "You little squirt I'll show you." The Programmer put his spears together and created a multiple wave of fire and water. Kirby quickly instructed the people to leave the building before the attack had hit him. He then launched another fire water projectile attack at Kirby pinning him to the wall. The Programmer continued to strike with multiple strikes while stuck to the wall. Kirby was struggling to maintain his power while under attack.

"At this rate you'll be finished in no time!" The Programmer barked. King Dedede smiled at Kirby getting pummeled by the Programmer hoping to get rid of him for good. "Yes, yes, yes, Kirby will be gone for good." He cheered.

Unexpectedly Kirby shot out a powerful projectile attack at the Programmer pushing him back. Kirby appeared as fire Kirby in front of the Programmer. "No way, are you saying the little puff ball absorbed my attack? No matter, I'll take you down once and for all!" he shouted charging at Kirby for another attack. Kirby then sucked up a light bulb turning him into electric fire Kirby. Kirby then charged with high speed at the Programmer for a final attack.

As the two of them clashed against one another Kirby succeeded in defeated the Programmer as he went flying down.

"_He is strong too strong…UGH." _The Programmer mumbled as he was defeated a vanished away into dust.

"No, no, no it's just not fair. I'll keep it in mind to never hire outsiders again!" King Dedede companied as he watched Kirby's victory over the Programmer.

"It would seem like Spearhead has been defeated by Kirby sir." A female programmer reported from the shadows. "It would seem like we have underestimated our foes since two of our men have been defeated." The female Programmer reported.

"Well this is most troublesome to be defeated by the smallest by the enemies out there." the boss replied. "Shall I set a capture for him sir?" The female Programmer asked. "No, let him saver his victory for now. Report back at once." He ordered.

"Yes sir understood, and we'll still keep an eye out for Ruby Heart and her companions." She said as she disappeared, but little did she know she was being was being pursued by Meta Knight. "This new threat seems quite admirable; Kirby may be in danger if there is any more like them." Meta Knight thought to himself.

**To be continued…**


	7. Enter Solid Snake

"Load up the crates we don't have time to waste we're passed the deadline." A programmer instructed the foot soldiers loading up the boxes of weapons to their airship. As they continued to load up the boxes one henchman came across a strange looking box. He took the box thinking it was another weapons box. "Must be a missing box, got to have more." He thought loading the strange box.

As the ship took off the strange looking box opened revealing the military agent known as Solid Snake infiltrating the Programmers operation. "Now then…time to get to work." Snake said cracking his knuckles. Snake begin to sneak around the airship base in a box where the Programmers henchmen reside to uncover their secrets.

When an enemy approached the moving box Snake quickly sat down quietly to avoid suspicion. "Hey, has this box always been here?" a henchmen asked. "Maybe it fell out with the others boxes." Second henchmen checked kicking the box.

The henchmen was about to pick up the box, but was caught by surprise by Snake's ambush. "Don't move if you still want to live." Snake threatened the two henchmen having on the strangle hold. "Now tell me what you clowns are planning." He demanded.

"Ugh…we were careless not to see this happening." The henchmen struggled in Snake's grip.

"Our superiors are planning world domination in this miserable world in memory of Lord Tabuu. So we are gathering all the necessary materials needed to conquer who get in our way, but too bad you won't be able to stop us." The henchmen confessed.

"Thanks…" Snake said snapping the henchmen's necks knocking them unconscious.

Snake then infiltrated the cockpit of the ship. "This ship is going down." He said.

"Who do you think you are?" the henchmen shouted arming themselves with beam katana's.

Snake threw out a flash grenade to confuse their senses and took them out one by one. He then took control of the ship, but a cyber Programmer caught him from behind aiming his arm cannon at Snake. "This is as far as you go intruder."

"I've seen that move before from someone." Snake said.

"Words cannot describe how much pain I was in, throughout that explosive from those meddling pirates put me through and you are going to suffer with them" He barked.

"Too bad for you, because you're plan stops here, and another thing I'm no pirate I'm a military C.I.A agent." Snake said about to fight him.

"It matters not. You are still an enemy aboard this vessel." The Programmer shot multiple projectiles from his arm cannon while Snake evaded all his attacks. Snake took some distance from him and shot a singer missile at the Programmer

"Pretty impressive tech you got there whoever you are." Snake complimented.

"I apologize for the late introduction, for I am Hardwire of the league of Programmers, but that is all you'll considering the fact you'll be dead the next ten seconds." He introduced. He fired his projectile cannon at Snake. "You're going to bring this whole ship down if you get to careless to fire at me." Snake said. "I care not as long as you're destroyed." Hardwire shot back.

Snake threw some grenades at Hardwire as he fired at all of them while his attention was down Snake had ran up to Hardwire for a kick. He suddenly shot another singer missile at Hardwire.

"When will you know that the same trick won't work twice?" Hardwire barked. The singer missile passed by Hardwire and redirected striking him from behind. Snake then planted some C4 bombs on Hardwire while his guard was down.

Snake then made it to the ship's exit ready to get off. "See you hell Programmer." Snake exit bidding farewell and detonated the C4 bombs in with the airship.

"No….!" Hardwire screamed in pain.

As Snake leaped off the airship activating his parachute while descending down to ground level, Snake had suddenly landed on Ruby Heart's pirate airship. "Well this is different?" he noticed the observing the surrounding.

"Welcome…nice of you to drop in." Ruby Heart greeted Snake.

"Who are you?" Snake said.

"I am Ruby Heart and I'm here to help you through your struggles. For we now face a new threat on our hands." She said. Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, and Samus arrived by her side greeting him.

"No kidding…" Snake replied.

Ruby Heart held her hand out with a kind smile. "I hope we can work together."

"No problem." Snake accepted her handshake.

"What's our next move Captain?" Pit asked.

"Finding the others and make sure that they are okay is our top priority. We have to get to them before the Programmers do. There is no telling what schemes are they planning now, but whatever it is it can't be good." Ruby Hear decided.

Meanwhile on a deserted island Luigi continued to conquer his fear of being scared for enemies nearby. He hesitated to approach an enemy without shaking so much. "I'm… tougher then you think so don't brush me off like I'm nothing." Luigi squeaked.

Lucas suddenly had came flying in crashing into Luigi. "Don't hurt me, I'm warning you." Luigi said covering himself up.

Lucas rose on his feet about to face the enemy that made him crash. The enemy revealed himself as another hood Programmer. "How very disappointing…to put me off against such weak opponents is an insult to my intelligent's." The Programmer insulted.

Luigi and Lucas turned to face the Programmer in determination but still a bit shaken. "I will make this as quick and painless as possible for you two runts." He said as his hand grows with a yellow aura.

"You don't scare me!" Lucas shot back ready to fight the Programmer.

"You going to wish you'd stay at home by time I'm through with you little boy." The Programmer barked. "Or maybe I should capture you for our experiments, so you will serve at our side forever."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lucas barked.

"What a pity, you could made a valuable asset." The Programmer said as both of his hands glowed with a yellow aura.

**To be continued… **


	8. Coward's quest

Luigi held up his fist up while shaking on his feet startled on the enemy Programmer. The Programmer couldn't help but chuckle at Luigi's performance because he was scared to fight.

"How pathetic, I was hoping for a more worthy advisory, but I get stuck with this loser." The Programmer muttered.

"Don't…mess with me, I'm warning you." Luigi stuttered. Luigi tossed a green fireball at the Programmer as it brushed off of him not feeling a thing.

"It is hard to believe you are the interior brother to the one called Mario." He said. The Programmer started to approach Luigi to finish him off.

"PK fire!" Lucas shot a projectile attack at the Programmer striking him from behind.

"Ugh, you little brat, you'll pay for this kid!" he shouted.

"I may be scared too like him, but I'm not going to give up so easily." Lucas shot back.

The Programmer waved his hands as yellow aura surrounded his arms creating two blades.

"Don't worry Luigi I'll protect you every step of the way." Lucas said ready to fight the Programmer.

"I'll make you suffer for this little boy, for I am Chrones of the Programmers." He introduced.

Chrones charged at Lucas with multiple swings from his swords as Lucas evaded his strikes. Chrones then struck his arm back and then swung his arm launching out a projectile swing attack.

"You're not to bad little man, but just because you can dodge don't mean you can fight as well as Luigi." Chrones challenged. He swung his arms creating a fan as he threw then at Lucas. Lucas and Luigi retreated to the forest as the blade cut down the trees with an instant planning a counter attack.

"This guy is strong. Luigi I'm going to need your help on this, I can't beat him alone." Lucas asked.

"Me, face off against that maniac, you have to be joking?" Luigi shot back.

"Look I know your scare, and to be honest I was too, but we have to face him head on. I need your help. Luigi please!" Lucas begged.

"What should I do?" Luigi asked.

"Come out, come out wherever you are boy you can run but you cannot hide. I know you're here somewhere, now come out and face me." Crones taunted. He approached the forest with caution searching for Luigi and Lucas. He heard a rumble inside the bushes as he quickly threw his blade at the bush thinking Luigi and Lucas was there.

Luigi threw multiple fireballs at Chrones as he brushed off his attack. "Come on this old trick you out to learn from your mistakes." he lectured.

"Guess again pal! PK freeze!" Lucas launched a freeze projectile attacking freezing Chrones's hands in ice. Luigi then charged for a cannonball attack striking Chrones's in the stomach.

"That was pretty unexpected of you. I think you may have broken two of my ribs from that strike." Chrones scowled in pain. A yellow aura surrounded Chrones's entire body as he launched a large projectile ring attack knocking Luigi and Lucas back.

"I thought you would be useful to be taken back to my master, but now you will be destroyed in by my hands!" Chrones exclaimed.

"_Oh no looks like he's really angry_." Luigi feared too stunned to move.

"I know how you feel just stay on your toes." Lucas assured.

"PK thunder!" Lucas launched out another projectile attack pushing back Chrones.

Chrones charged at Lucas and Luigi viciously with multiple swings with his blades as Lucas and Luigi continued to dodge his blows outmatched by his power.

Lucas grabbed one arm of Chrones as Luigi grabbed the other arm attempting to hold him back, but was blown away by his powerful aura.

"You fools think you can beat me!" he shouted.

"_Luigi I have an idea_." Lucas whispered.

Luigi danced to himself on an open field making it feel like he had lost all hope in life as Chrones had approached Luigi attempting to finish him off.

"Well now it's good to see you have finally come to your senses in giving up." Chrones gloated. When he got closed to Luigi he was paralyze as gravity started to become heavy for him as he was caught in a trap by an invisible large, greenish-tint void.

"No, what is going on here, my strength is being drain, what trickery is this plumber?" he snapped.

Luigi the strikes Chrones with upper fire jump punch doing extra damage to him.

"PK Star storm!" Lucas summons his final smash sending a rain of actual stars from the sky upon Chrones striking him down.

"_I underestimated your abilities." _Chrones muttered heavy breathing and out of strength. He then began to fade away into nothingness after his defeat. A badge was dropped from Chrones as Lucas took hold of the badge plagued with curiosity.

Lucas and Luigi sighed in relief now that the battle was over. "We make a pretty good team don't we?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah we do," Lucas agreed. "Let's get off this island."

A Programmer from up above watched Luigi and Lucas triumph over Chrones enraged on his defeat. "_Make no mistake this is not over_." He thought disappearing as he reported back to his fellow superior. Lucas and Luigi was on a boat as they left the island, but suddenly a rope ladder came down on the revealing Ruby Heart's ship helping them as they continued to gather their forces

"I see Chrones's loss is an unfortunate tragedy; these new foes of ours are formidable." He said. On the main computer it revealed a warrior training out in the field wielding a fire sword aiming for their next target.

"Capture him at once, he will prove himself to be a valuable pawn to our arsenal." The leader said.

"My lord, what about the others?" one asked.

"Continue to seek them out, so that they may join us, otherwise if refuse then destroy them." He ordered. The other Programmer nodded their heads in reply as the disappeared to their assignments given to them.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	9. Fire and Wind

That afternoon Ike, the young warrior trained out in the open fields to improve his skills wielding his big fire sword. He performed multiple swings testing his durability of his intense weapon. After swing constantly he then sat down wiping the sweat off his forehead worn out from a day's training.

"I think I'm getting there this time." Ike complimented.

"That is a fine blade you have young warrior, I wonder how would your alliance fair in our hands, that is if you consider joining our organization?" A hooded Programmer complimented appearing from the shadows.

"I don't know what you're selling pal, but I'm not buying especially from a shady fellow in a weird coat." Ike shot back.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear; either join our organization or die." He threatened. The hooded Programmer charged at Ike was a powerful punch, however Ike countered back slamming his sword to the ground releasing a fire barrage surrounding his entire body as the Programmer was blown away from his attack.

"Is that all you got?" Ike asked not breaking a sweat.

"Hah, you have yet to see the true power of Nagi." The Programmer shot back as a black aura surrounded his entire body. He then transformed into an armored hawk to fight Ike.

"This is getting interesting." Ike said.

Nagi charged at Ike with full force with the power of wing guilding his movements. Ike attacked him but his fire attack was brushed rendering his sword powerless.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, that is the power of wind that I wield warrior, which makes your fire attacks useless." Nagi exclaimed. He swung his wing as it released multiple blades at Ike. Ike dodged all the attack, but one blade had cut him.

Stricken from the attack he wiped the cut from his cheek. "Those blades are razor sharp, I got to be careful." He warned.

Nagi screeched as he flew towards Ike for a powerful assault. Ike quickly tried to defend, but Nagi's overwhelming wind power blew Ike away leaving a scratch of his face.

"That really hurt you know!" Ike shot back.

"Hah, hah, may that scratch be a mark of our battle young warrior." Nagi shouted. He flew in the air and released more blades from his wing towards Ike. Ike countered by slamming his sword to the ground creating a fire shield surrounding his entire body to protect him from Nagi's assault.

Ike charged at Nagi for an attack as both of the warriors clashed with blades, Ike with his powerful sword and Nagi with his razor sharp talons. They matched blow for blow exchanging attacks with one another. Ike then found an opening in Nagi's defense as he struck him with a powerful swing.

Ike stood ready for another round, but the flames from his sword had faded.

"_Not as powerful, but at least it will do._" Ike thought.

"You weak minded fool, you don't really think you can beat me with you useless sword now that my winds engulfed your flames." Nagi taunted.

"Don't know, but maybe we should put that to the test?" Ike challenged.

"You just sealed your own fate warrior, by time you are defeated. I'll take that sword as my trophy." He scowled.

Both warriors their increased their auras at full power as they charged at each other for a powerful assault. The clash of power collided creating a huge explosion.

A moment later Ike was found collapsed on the ground. Nagi smiled over his victory thinking that he defeated Ike.

"It looks like I have won warrior, but you tried, you tried your best. This battle is over." Nagi said as he approached Ike about to deliver the finishing blow. Ike quickly grabbed Nagi tapping into his sword's power summoning a massive flame close range to Nagi.

Ike rose up catching his breath as he used up some much power and most of his power was being drain by Nagi's winds.

"You really think that is going to stop me?' he inquired. Nagi launched more blades at Ike, but Ike easily caught one of his blades and dodged the others easily.

"What!"

Nagi checked his wings as he was rusted decreasing his speed.

"The power of Ragnell is not something an amateur like you can handle." Ike warned.

"A Programmer like me can handle anything that comes our way!" he exclaimed charging at Ike for a powerful assault. Ike charged at Nagi using the last remaining power of his sword for a final strike. The two warriors were evenly matched as they landed on their feet, but Nagi had collapsed in defeated.

"You won't get any sympathy from me." Ike said brushing off his hands.

"_Curse you warrior_." He muttered as he faded away.

Ike rested for moment after the battle. A second later Programmer's foot soldiers approached Ike determined to capture him.

"Ike, you will come with us at once!" They ordered.

"No thanks." Ike answered. Ike heated up his sword and dipped in it in water creating a blinding mist to confuse the enemy's sight. Before the foot soldiers regain their vision Ike had already disappeared.

"Search the areas!" The foot soldier ordered.

Ike hid inside a deserted forest away from the foot soldiers hands as he was unable to fight. The foot soldiers lost track on his location as they went back to base. Ike accentually crushed a rock as it alerted one of the foot soldier's heading to Ike's location.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing over here, we have work to do?" a foot soldier cried calling back the other foot soldier going to Ike.

When the coast was clear Ike came out of hiding, but was barely able to stand on his feet as he was still tired from his battle, as he was about to collapsed. Ike was quickly caught by Pit preventing him from falling.

"Hey buddy; it's been a long time hasn't it?" Pit greeted.

"Pit?"

"There is a lot to do and a lot to catch up on, so we'll explain later." Pit said as he carried Ike back to Ruby Heart's flying ship.

Meanwhile in sacred forest Lucario lied in meditation on top of a mountain focusing his energy as Donkey and Diddy Kong approached him offering him some bananas until an attack came upon the forest which caused them to get on guard.

**To be continued…**


	10. Power struggle

Auther's note: Thanks for the idea, I was really at a loss there.

* * *

Lucario, Donkey and Diddy Kong rushed into the sacred forest to find the cause of the noise. A loud roar then echoed the forest as Lucario suspected it was not a human voice by checking the aura using his abilities.

"Stay close to me!" Lucario commanded cautions about the attacker's energy presence.

"Hah, hah, hah, at last they approach." A hooded female Programmer muttered.

"Hopefully this will bring them down. I really hope you know what you're doing." Zega said.

"Do not insult my intelligence Zega. My plans will not fail unlike yours. With his abilities in my hands it will bring them to their knees begging for mercy." She said using her power to manipulate the monster.

As they sensed Lucario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong approaching nearby the Programmers took their leave.

"Now then, destroy them my Werehog!" she commanded.

Lucario, Donky Kong and Diddy Kong arrived at the scene, but then spotted a savage beast hedgehog about to attack them. Lucario scanned the Werehog's presence as he sensed a familiar aura around the beast.

"We must defend ourselves from him, but don't hurt him to bad." Lucario ordered.

Donkey and Diddy Kong looked very dumbfounded about Lucario's sudden request.

"This may sound strange, but there is a recognizable presence within the beast. Someone is manipulating him from inside, but I can't be sure." He said.

Diddy shot a couple of barrels from his peanut pop gun; however, the Werehog cut up all the shots in half. The Werehog then charged at then, but Donkey Kong quickly swung his fist and struck the Werehog causing him to fly back. Lucario charged up his aura sphere and launched the attack at the Werehog.

"Did that do it?" he asked.

The Werehog quickly stretched his arms and pinned Lucario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to the tree.

"Don't think I'm as easy as you think." Lucario said. He focused his energy and quickly escaped from the Werehog's grasp using his extreme speed. Lucario quickly freed Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the Werehog's grasp.

Lucario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong charged at the Werehog from different corners. The Werehog dodged their attacks and struck them all with his claws.

The Werehog roared out load blowing the three fighters away with his immense energy. Lucario went in for another attack the Werehog attacked once again, but Lucario immediately countered by charging up his aura and thrusting his paws releasing a large aura of intense energy against the Werehog.

"I know you are inside of there, you must fight the beast within." Lucario said trying to through the Werehog reaching out to him as he sensed the presence of Sonic trapped in the Werehog's body. Sonic remained isolated inside the Werehog just hearing the sounds of Lucario's voice.

The Werehog and Lucario charged at each other as they exchanged blows with one another. Both Lucario and the Werehog took their distance after exchanging blows with one another taking a breather from their assault.

Donkey Kong grabbed the Werehog from behind trapping him within his grip.

"I got him!" Diddy Kong exclaimed shooting a couple shots from his peanut pop guns at the Werehog's eye blinding him temporary.

Blinded the Werehog swung his claws around recklessly not looking where he was going. Donkey Kong then leaped in front of him as he swung his fist as he prepared for a hard punch.

Before the Werehog could regain his sight he was stricken by Donkey Kong's punch. Lucario then leaped into action for another close range force palm attack against the Werehog breaking the Programmers hold on him.

"This should end it!" Lucario exclaimed.

Out of the mist of smoke appeared Sonic the Hedgehog exhausted from the battle.

"Ugh, it's feels like I woke up from a nightmare. I thought I'd never see that guy again." Sonic muttered.

"How did this all happened Sonic?" Lucario inquired.

"The last I remember was I was racing against Captain Falcon on the fields to help him prepare for his next race, but then we got separated when an attack came in. I tried to catch up to him, but all of a sudden a couple of hooded creeps trapped me inside some powerful barrier that even I couldn't break out of." Sonic explained.

"I tried so hard to break out, but I ended up wearing myself down, and then they used some kind of power on me paralyzing me and turning me into that monstrous Werehog. One thing I could tell you is those hooded creeps are no joke." Sonic continued.

"There is a new evil out there I suspected as much when we came to your aide." Lucario said.

Diddy Kong offered Sonic a banana to ease his pain.

"Thanks pal. I needed it." Sonic thanked.

"There is no doubt that there will be other nearby, so we should get moving." Lucario suggested.

The three took their leave at the sacred forest to try to find and regroup with the others as the two Programmer watched Sonic and the others on the screen enjoying their victory.

"Enjoy your sweet victory while it last." She said.

"Well, at least we didn't lose another one of our comrades." Zega said in relief.

"It would seem like I underestimated them, a mistake that will never happen again." The female Programmer said losing her control over Sonic.

"Whatever, there are others still around, so we might have a chance against them then those ingrates." Zega scowled.


	11. Birds of prey

The Programmers met back at their fortress to report to their superior on the evnts that happened.

"Sprearhead, Hardwire, Chrones and even Nagi have all been defeated." He inquired.

"Yes sir, they are much stronger then we imagine." She replied.

"And her failure to control that high speeding hedgehog has proven ineffective, but none the less there are more of them around while that bothersome pirate women still gathering up the rest of them. We still got the Pokémon trainer in our custody." Zega reported.

"It was a minor setback sir." She defended.

"Enough. continue on your duties for now, and I expect more succeeding and less failure this time." He ordered.

"Yes sir!' they exclaimed as they disappeared.

Captain Falcon raced all over the field in search of Sonic so that they could finish their race. He then stumbled across burnt soil as he suspected and attack went down separating them.

"No doubt about it something went down here, but who?" he asked.

A hooded cloaked figure then attacked Captain Falcon out of the blue when his guard was down.

"I've been looking for you Falcon." He laughed sinisterly.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

The hooded Programmer took off his cloak and revealed as a red version of Captain known as Blood Falcon.

"Blood Falcon, I see you're flowing with a new crowd these days." Captain teased.

"All of this was a setup to get me to get to you; why else would I go through the trouble of separating you from the hedgehog I got some new friends now?" Blood Falcon explained.

"So who are your new friends?" he asked.

"No need to tell you, but maybe I will if you beat me in a race." Blood Falcon challenged.

"You never learn do you, but you're ON!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

The two racers took their position at the starting line in a canyon to the end of the canyon.

"Prepare to eat my dust Falcon, and then we'll see who the true hero is." Blood Falcon said.

"You never won against once Blood Falcon, so it won't be the first." He said.

"We'll see you about that." Blood Falcon shot back.

"Remember your priority Blood Falcon to capture him." A Programmer reminded on speaker phone.

"Sorry, but I'm doing things my way." Blood Falcon said.

"What! How dare you? You owe us after we went through the trouble to set up this confrontation. You can't just quit like…"

Blood Falcon shattered his speaker phone breaking all commutation with the Programmers.

"Sorry wrong number." Blood Falcon said.

Both of their engines roared as they were preparing to race. A moment later they took off with high speed. Blood Falcon's vehicle was inches ahead of Falcon's vehicle which left Falcon surprised.

"Surprised, I had a few upgrades Falcon." Blood Falcon gloated.

"Not really, it just makes the chase even more interesting." Captain Falcon said.

Captain Falcon reached the height of Blood Falcon's vehicle nearing catching up to him. Blood Falcon then started to bump Captain Falcon's vehicle trying to knock it off the cliff.

"Never could fight fair, huh Blood Falcon?" He muttered.

"I do whatever it takes to when Falcon even if it involves a bit of killing or crippling." Blood Falcon exclaimed.

Captain Falcon then took his distance from Blood Falcon to avoid getting hit as Blood Falcon immediately followed him trying to ram him off the cliff. Blood Falcon went for a second round to bump Captain Falcon, but he easily evaded his strike leading him off the cliff.

"Same trick won't work twice on my Falcon." He shouted rising from the cliff with his vehicle now flying like a jet.

"Big deal, I'm still not impressed, just remember better tech doesn't mean a better vehicle." Captain Falcon said hiding his surprise on Blood Falcon's new upgrades.

Blood Falcon activated his weapons launching multiple rockets at Falcon as Captain Falcon tried to catch up to Blood falcon.

"Your tricks won't work on me." He muttered.

Captain Falcon spun his vehicle multiple times to divert the rockets coming his way. A gang of foot soldiers appeared on top of the cliffs arming their blasters at Captain Falcon. As they opened fired Falcon maneuvered his vehicle to evade all the lasers.

"No way am I letting him beat me especially not like this." Captain Falcon muttered.

He accreted to high speed catching up with Blood Falcon despite all the punishment he was giving him.

"No! it will not happen again. I'm the true Falcon. ME!" Blood Falcon cried out.

Blood Falcon then bumped Captain Falcon multiple times to get in off the road and end his life once and for all. Captain Falcon's vehicle began to take massive damage from the bumping as he was reaching critical.

"Yes! This race is mine." He exclaimed.

Blood Falcon vehicle engines began to overheat as he decreased in speed and his battery blew out. Blood Falcon's vehicle landed on ground level losing control of his vehicle. Captain Falcon approached the finish line winning the race. Blood Falcon crashed into the cliffs on fire as his vehicle caught fire and exploded.

"Humph, even though he was my clone and despite his cheating tactics, he was a strong racer. I'd like to race against Sonic again wherever he is." Captain Falcon said.

He got out of his to check is vehicle, but his engines damaged.

"_It looks like this will be out of commission for a while_, _just needs some rest._" He thought.

"Falcon, you win this race for now, but make no mistake you will fall and when that time comes I'll be there. Anyway my new friends are called the Programmer's and they were generous enough to give me this new tech to win and capture you, but I had my own agenda in mine as you have discovered, so enjoy your sweet victory while it last." Blood Falcon recorded on his message. A Programmer watched Captain Falcon victory on top of a cliff angered by Blood Falcons failure and betrayal. A video message then came to Captain Falcon from Blood Falcon.

"Sir. Blood Falcon has failed even with our materials at his side. Captain Falcon still had managed to beat him." The Programmer reported.

"Blood Falcon was an impulsive fool. He got what he deserved when he turned his back on us. His usefulness to us has ended when he failed his task until then continue on monitor and keep an eye out of the others big or small." The lead Programmer ordered.

To be continued...


	12. Caught and Ambushed

"Curse it all!" the lead Programmer exclaimed as he watched another Programmer fall at the hands of Marth.

"Do you mind telling me, why these fools are defeating our forces like this?" he asked.

"It's because, we're not finding the right opponents." Zega answered.

"Yes, they are proving to be more formable than expected." One Programmer complimented.

"Perhaps we need a new plan in mine sir." She suggested.

"Well it had better work for your sake, or you will be joining the rest of your fallen Programmers. Zega, you're working alongside her." The lead Programmer threatened.

"As you wish my lord." She replied.

That day Pit was patrolling the areas on flight in search of the others to keep them from the Programmers hands, but little did he notice that he was being tracked by seekers.

"What is the status Pit?" Ruby Heart inquired.

"Area seems to be clear; there is no enemy in sight." Pit reported.

The seekers started to fire at Pit as Pit moved away quickly from the attack.

"Man that was a close one." He scuffed.

"Pit, what's going on down there, answer me!" Ruby Heart exclaimed.

"I think I may have been wrong about the area being clear, but it's nothing I can handle." Pit replied.

Pit flew away from the seekers trying to out maneuver the seekers as they continued to fire at him.

"I only got one chance to get this." Pit hoped.

As the seekers closed in on Pit from left and right side, the seekers fired at each other as Pit flew up evaded the attack.

"Pit one, Programmers zero." He cheered.

"Pit report, what's the situation?' Ruby Heart asked.

"I'm just fine, I had some seekers on my tail, but I manage to elude them, so no big deal." Pit said.

"Try to be a little more careful next time; we don't know if the Programmers are up to." Ruby Heart warned.

"Alright, I'm heading back right now." Pit replied.

As Pit flew away a Programmer watched Pit from the shadows grinning at him as Pit was unable to notice him.

"You failed to catch that boy within your grasp." she scolded.

"Oh quite the opposite, it went just as I planned." Zega assured.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" Ruby Heart inquired as Pit returned to the ship.

"Yep, those seekers that were following me were destroyed, so that they have no chance of catching me." Pit replied.

"Well, let's get as far away from here as possible just for the safe side ;otherwise, we may have some unexpected company." Ruby Heart ordered.

A barrage of laser attacks was launched at Ruby Heart's ship.

"We're under attack, everyone get into your positions we're heading the other direction." Ruby Heart ordered.

Ruby Heart navigated the ship to another direction in hopes of losing the attackers, but was ambushed by the other direction.

"Quick, head into that area over there, I'm pretty sure they won't find us there." She ordered.

The laser barrage continued as they were in hiding.

"What's going on, it's like they know our ever move?" Ruby Heart inquired.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Zelda asked.

"I'm sure; your guess is as good as mine of how they keep on finding us?" Pit answered.

Snake searched around Pit and found a small tracking device attached to his wing.

"Here is the problem. It's no wonder why they were tracking us down." Snake figured.

"Ugh, why didn't I see this before?" Pit groaned.

"Never mine, let's just get away from here as possible, Mario, Samus, Snake, you handle the firepower. The rest of you help me navigate." Ruby Heart ordered.

Mario shot out fireballs as Samus shot her beam cannon and Snake shot missiles to counter the Programmers laser barrage.

"Keep firing you fools, we got them on edge." Zega ordered.

The laser then shot the engine of Ruby Heart's ship bring the vessel down.

"Damn it, we have no choice, we got to land now." Ruby Heart ordered.

The ship landed on ground level while still trying hide as Ruby Heart and everyone else were still on guard while on ground level.

"You will be prepared to meet your fate wench along with you little friends." The female programmer threatened.

A magic spell was then cast creating five different colored Programmers doing different poses.

"We are the Programmer rangers, and we fight for justice I am Programmer ranger Red.

"I am Programmer ranger blue."

"I am Programmer ranger Black."

"I am Programmer ranger yellow."

"And I am Programmer ranger pink, and we are here to vanquish the evil from this world."

"You so called justice is misplaced, for we are not the enemies." Ike corrected.

"Do not deceive us with your lies villain!" Programmer Red shot back.

Pit shot is arrow at one of the Programmers as Programmer black evaded his attack and delivered a powerful trust punch against Pit. Mario launched in for punch, was blown away by Programmer red's intense energy. Link went in for the third attack as Programmer pink caught hold of his master sword and tossed him back.

"They are fast on their feet." Peach said.

"Let's see how fast they are against this." Zelda challenged.

Zelda shot a magic fireball at one of the Programmer rangers, but the attack had bounced back to her as she quickly used her shield. Ike charged at Programmer yellow for an attack, but countered Ike by striking him with an even more powerful weapon. Mario, Pit, Link, Samus and Ike were knocked down by the Programmer rangers. Ruby Heart threw her anchor at one of the Programmer rangers trapping him, blew her away with their intense energies combined.

"They are too strong." Zelda said.

"Your right, we have to fall back." Ruby Heart conceded.

"You will taste the wrath of the Programmer rangers evil ones." Programmer Red challenged.

"These guys are insane." Ike scuffed.

"Listen up, we'll have to split up to get away from them, and then we'll meet up at the old smash mansion from her to plan out our next attack against them. Now scatter." Ruby Heart said showing the others a map.

Ruby Heart, Ike, Link, Pit, Samus, Snake, Zelda, Peach and Mario ran different directions to get away from the Programmer rangers.

"They are getting away." Programmer Black said.

"You fools find them and destroy them, leave no one behind." She ordered the Programmer rangers.

"It looks like they are on the run now." Zega observed.

**To be continued...**


	13. Programmer Rangers strike

The odds were against them as Ruby Heart split up the others in separate directions in order to get away from the Programmer rangers assault as they were outmatched by their sheer strengths. Ruby Heart activated her ship's weapons system to hold off the Programmer rangers as it shot multiple cannons at them.

Programmer Red reported, "Mistress, we are unable to seize the ship of Ruby Heart."

"Then forget it, find them at once and destroy them or capture them, I don't know." She ordered.

"Yes madam, at once, Programmer rangers away!" Programmer red exclaimed as the other Programmer disappeared into different directions in pursuit of the others.

Ike escaped through an opened field trying to evade the Programmer rangers. As he wondered through the field quietly a Blue Programmer ranger sneak up on him from behind. Ike stopped dead at his tracks as he quickly drew his sword preformed a horizontal trust from behind.

Programmer Blue exclaimed, "You're cleverer than I thought evil doer."

"Evil Doer, oh that rich." He scuffed.

"Your evil shall not go unchecked foe, for I will stop you." He said.

"Let's see if you can live up to those words then." Ike challenged.

Ike and Programmer Ranger Blue launched at each other as they clashed blades with one another. Both matched each other's strength with equal power. They clashed swords as they tried to land a blow one another.

* * *

Meanwhile Mario wondered aimlessly through the forest in hopes of getting away from the Programmer rangers while still on guard and cautions on his surroundings. "You shall go get far evil doer, for your actions will be punished!" Programmer black announced.

Mario turned his back and fired a standard fireball attack, but had missed the Programmer Ranger. Mario snapped his fingers missing the attack.

Programmer Black charged at Mario for an attack. Mario ducked down and prepared to counter Programmer Black's attack. When Programmer Black got close to Mario, he quickly delivered a fast uppercut against him.

Programmer Black was stricken from the attack as he wiped the bruise off his face. "A valid effort? But not enough to take me out plumber man."

The red plumber still stood on his feet preparing to fight the Programmer Ranger despite him matching Mario before. "If you don't mine I have a princess to get back to?" Mario asked.

* * *

The princess of Hyrule sat down on a castle meditating to regain her strength while at the same time getting away from the Programmer rangers. When she heard the sound of footsteps nearby she quickly transformed into her alter ego known as Sheik to prepare to fight. There who greeted her was Programmer ranger Pink and Yellow.

The two quickly exclaimed, "Surrender at once evil doer!"

Sheik remained silent as she held her hands up to face her enemies. Programmer Yellow and Pink charged at Sheik making the first move. When the attack struck Sheik she had already vanished using her disappearing move. Sheik appeared on top of the two Programmers and tossed several of needles at them.

"Your mere tricks will not work on us **fiend**!" Programmer Pink exclaimed hiding inside a barrier.

"We are the Programmer rangers and we are trained in the art of combat!" Programmer Yellow added.

"What a coincidence, because so am I?" Sheik replied.

The three of them took their stances as they sidestepped preparing for an attack. Programmer Yellow and Pink charged at Sheik making the first move.

* * *

The young impendent bounty hunter trailed through an abandon warehouse facility with caution realizing anything could be a trap or someone could sneak up on her. She took baby steps at a time fully arms and on guard for whatever would cross her way. She then felt a strange dark aura as she turned her back quickly revealing a Programmer, but not one of the Programmer rangers.

He smiled and inquired, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Who are you?" Samus demanded.

"The names Zega, and I'm here to capture you for my masters, I'm real fascinated on the fancy suit of yours." He replied as a surge of electrical energy surrounded his entire body. He then produced two claws from both of his hands amplified with his electric powers.

Samus prepared her cannon aiming at Zega not knowing who she was up against. Zega had made the first move as he charged at Samus with his claws. He launched his claw at Samus she blocked his attack with her cannon; however, the force became overwhelming causing Samus suit to short circuit. Samus quickly stepped back in fear of the attack. Samus suit was injuried as she suit was stricken from Zega's attack.

"Yes, that is my power bounty hunter; my electricity will cut through that armor of yours in no time." Zega exclaimed.

* * *

Finally the French pirate women, known as Ruby Heart wondered the forest with caution on the Programmers determined to reach back with the others. The brush rumbled as she turned around to face her foe, but was struck unexpectedly from another Programmer.

Programmer Ranger Red smiled and greeted, "You hard to find women, but we will not let evil go unchecked, for we will put a stop to your evil crusade once and for all."

Ruby Heart rose back on her feet and scuffed, "Ugh! I don't know who's crazier you are your master in charge?"

"We are fighting for justice and you shall not stop us, for we are the… **Programmer Rangers!" **he replied.

Programmer ranger Red pulled out his lance weapon. Ruby Heart armed herself with her anchor and chain in reply to the challenge. "A fine weapon woman, but mine is more superior!"

Ruby Heart swung her anchor around a few times to prepare to attack. Programmer ranger Red charged at Ruby Heart with his lance. As Programmer Red got close to her Ruby Heart quickly did a backflip to evade the attack. A few moments later she had Programmer Ranger Red ensnared in her chain. Ruby Heart launched a cannonball at the Programmer Red.

Ruby Heart grabbed her book and casted a spell transforming her into an energy ball striking Programmer Ranger Red **hard. **She approached the Programmer Ranger to check over her victory. All of a sudden she was blown away by Programmer Ranger Red's new body armor.

Programmer Ranger Red presented, "Behold woman, my new battle suit to aide me in my fight against evil!"

Ruby Heart checked her book and casted a water spell on Programmer Ranger Red, but it had no effect.

Programmer Ranger Red begun to attack Ruby Heart with different strikes from his lance weapon. She launched her anchor at the Programmer Ranger, but the attack had bounced back at her. At a loss of what to do, Ruby Heart stood on the defense as she was evaded Programmer Red's attacks. Programmer Ranger Red finally had struck Ruby Heart with an attack. Her arm was injured after his strike against her.

"Forgive me, for I will end this once and for all!" Programmer Ranger Red exclaimed launching for the final strike against her, but then was interrupted by someone that attacked Programmer Ranger Red.

"It's not nice to pick on a lady!" he said.

Ruby Heart sighed in relief, "Thank you, whatever you are I owe you my life."

Thus revealed the fast blue hedgehog known as Sonic

He stuck his thumb out and winked, "No problem, Sonic's the names speeds my game."

**To be continued…**


	14. Drakspine Sonic rises

It had been moments since Sonic had saved Ruby Heart from Programmer Ranger Red's attack as the two stood face to face.

"Evil has taken on a new form, but I must put a stop to this vile villain." Programmer Ranger Red exclaimed doing a generic pose.

"Evil? Oh man your way out of it pal." Sonic replied.

Ruby Heart grabbed Sonic's shoulder and warned, "Be careful Sonic, this being is a part of the Programmers organization. They are recreated beings of Tabuu that you defeated long ago, but only stronger."

Sonic replied putting his thumb up and winked, "Don't you worry your pretty little head lady, because I dealt with worst foes.

The female Programmer monitored everyone being pursuit by the Programmer Rangers as she stumbled across Sonic the being she once controlled. She gritted her teeth in anger of the outcome as she slammed her staff.

She called out and ordered, "Programmer Rangers assemble to the pirate women's location and destroy that blasted hedgehog!"

"Programmer Rangers assemble!"

Programmer Rangers blue, black, pink, yellow transported to Ruby Heart's location to Sonic for their next target. All five of them appeared before Sonic doing generic poses for battle.

"Prepare to meet your end villain!" they exclaimed.

All five of them charged at Sonic welding different weapons, but the blue hedgehog blew them away with his incredible speed power. Sonic yawned at the outcome not breaking a sweat on the battle.

"This evil foe is tough, so we need to call out our Programmer Zord!"

All five Programmer Rangers fused together creating a giant size Programmer Zord to finish off Sonic.

"Prepare to meet your end villain!"

Programmer Zord launched multiple punches at Sonic, but he easily evaded all of their blows as he launched up in the air for cannon ball strike. Upon impact Sonic had taken down the Programmer Rangers Zord along with the Programmer Rangers.

The Programmer Ranger groaned in pain and said, "Mistress forgive us, we failed."

"And don't call me evil anymore!" Sonic shot back.

The female Programmer appeared gripping her staff, "You blasted hedgehog! You may have defeated my Programmer Ranger, but you will not defeat me."

"And just who are you?"

"I am Yako, a member of the Programmers, and my magic spells will have you begging for mercy!"

Sonic yawned in boredom, "What are you going to do? Pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

"Joke all you want hedgehog, but I assure you. You haven't faced power like this before." She exclaimed.

Yako activated her staff and chanted multiple spells releasing a barrage of red lighting towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog used intense speed to move around the lighting, but it had followed his every move like a heat seekers. Yako summoned powerful winds to decrease Sonics speed.

Yako grinned as she had Sonic trapped, "Too bad hedgehog, but it was fun while it lasted."

"Lighting of the sky, please hear my cry, lay your wrath upon this filthy RAT!"

Sonic was unable to escape the tornado barrage she put up in front of him as multiple bolts of red lighting came down striking Sonic with a powerful devastating impact.

"Now then it is your turn women!" Yako challenged Ruby Heart.

"Are you done yet, I'm not, because I didn't feel a thing!" Sonic roared as he presented to Yako a newly powered Sonic with indigo blue fur skin, rings on both wrists and ankles, two vertical lines on his forehead and pale white skin.

"Perhaps I'll make you my servant when I'm through with you!" Yako exclaimed.

Yako grasped her staff tightly as it began to surge with power revealing three different colored rings upon her weapon known as the World Rings. One ring was **white**, other right was **blue**, and the final ring was **cyan**.

With the power of the three World Rings in her procession she had transformed into a demonic being now manipulating the weather at her control powered by her own dark arts.

"I will crush you like a worm hedgehog!" Yako roared.

"Don't get cocky!" Sonic shot back.

Yako waved her staff as she released a rain storm of light balls towards Darkspine Sonic. Next she summoned a large red lighting storm around attempting to trap Sonic; however, the blue hedgehog still remained on the defensive trying to find an opening around Yako's barrage of magic attacks.

"You cannot keep up this paste forever hedgehog."

Yako summoned a large hexagon platform and released more barrages of projectile attacks against Sonic.

Darkspine Sonic found and opened and cried out, "Time Break!" as the hedgehog launched himself at Yako released a fury of punches and kicks breaking her defensive barrier.

Yako summoned four hexagon platforms on all four sides surrounding Drakspine Sonic for an attack against him.

"You are a joke if you think this will finish me off!"

Darkspine Sonic leaped bouncing off the hexagon platform like a pinball and launched with a final strike against Yako bring her down.

"That is some intense power." Ruby Heart admired.

Yako lied down in defeat gravely injured with her staff broken in half as Darkspine Sonic looked down on her defeat.

"Finish it once and for all hedgehog, so I won't have glance at your ugliness any longer." She groaned in pain as she faded away into nothingness.

Zega complimented, "I'm amazed that you defeated one of our powerful generals. But make no mistake this isn't over."

Zega disappeared falling back knowing he could not take on Sonic's new form. Darkspine Sonic took the last three World Rings within the staff and followed Zega's signal pursuing him to lead to the other Programmers.

Darkspine Sonic the hedgehog used his intense power to fly in the air and blow up all of the Programmers sky ships remaining in the sky. The foot soldiers were unable to defend against Sonic's strikes.

"This should put a dent in their operations for now." He scuffed.

"Thank you for your help Sonic." Ruby Heart smiled.

Sonic put his thumb up and winked, "You bet!"

Ruby Heart thought glancing at the broken weapon containing the Programmer's badge, "_Sonic manage to slow them down. But I have a feeling we haven't seen that last of them_."


	15. Return of the Blue Bomber

One day later after the attack, Ruby Heart's flying ship was being self-repaired from the damages done by the Programmers? The others took their time to relax at a mansion recuperating. The Programmers were not after them at least for the time being, but didn't know how long it would last.

Link and Mario went fishing at the lake. Snake prepared his arsenal for the next battle. Zero suit Samus lied in the sun peacefully. Ike practiced with his sword. Pit lied on the grass quietly resting. Princess Peach worked in the kitchen. Ruby Heart and Zelda sat down glancing at the others.

"Are you sure they won't be attacking us anytime soon?" Zelda inquired.

"Don't worry; Sonic has crippled their operations, so it will take them a while to recover. In the meantime, Sonic went to seclusion after the battle to hold back his alter ego known as Darkspine Sonic." Ruby Heart replied.

Princess Peach approached with a plate of her famous tea.

Ruby Heart and Zelda accepted the tea. "Thank you."

"There is no doubt in my mind that they will come back full force, but for now let's just use this time to recover." Ruby Heart drank her tea.

"Yes, but I'm worried about the others still out there." Zelda replied staring into space.

Ruby Heart smiled in determination. "We'll find them Princess."

* * *

"How could this happen to us!"

The lead Programmer exclaimed enraged slamming his fist on the desk. They would not stand for their failure. Darkspine Sonic took out large groups of Foot soldiers and the Programmer Warships. Everything became quiet through the world. There were no Programmer activities, since Sonic had managed to take out most of their operations, putting large dent in their systems.

"He has taken out one of our lieutenant's sir." Zega reported.

"Yes, not mention most of our ships and foot soldiers have been destroyed." Another Programmer reported.

"We have no choice, but to stand down sir. At least we got one of them in our custody." Second Programmer advised.

"Yes, so it seems. Very well, we will remain on standby for now." He concluded.

Pokémon Trainer had still been locked up inside the Programmer torture chamber. He struggled to get free in order to regroup with the others for battle. Just then, a small unknown figure approached the trainer. He feared for the worst as he tried to get free. The figure held his blaster cannon at the Pokémon Trainer setting him free. He was deeply surprised on the outcome as he regained his strength.

"Come on, there is no time. You have to get out of here." He informed.

"Huh? Who are you?" he inquired.

The unknown figure handed Pokémon Trainer his three Poke balls containing his Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"They will be coming at any minute. We got to hurry."

He kept on lookout and warned. "I just set off the silent alarm when I freed you, so they will be summoning reinforcements."

A group of foot soldiers arrived at the chamber heavily armed. The unknown figure charged up his blaster and fired a charged shot thus, blowing the foot soldiers away.

"Hold it right there you..." A foot soldier replied weakened.

"Commander, what's the situation? Repeat Commander, what's the situation, report?" Zega called on microphone. Zega summoned more foot soldiers to the chambers location where trainer was being held.

The base of the Programmer became on full alert on his escape. Pokémon Trainer and his mysterious ally rushed through the base trying to find an exit. Trainer knew about their strengths. He wanted to avoid a confrontation with Programmers as much as possible.

"There they are. Shoot to kill!" Zega ordered the foot soldiers.

"You heard him. Open fire!"

The foot soldiers shot a barrage of lasers at the Pokémon Trainer and his friend. He countered by shooting fury of busters cannons at the foot soldiers.

Zega quickly cried. "Put whole base on lockdown! Don't let them escape!"

"It looks like there guys our chances of getting out of here." Trainer moaned in defeat.

The little guy smiled in excitement. "Don't be so sure, I have backup plan."

"Rush. To my position now!" he called his friend.

Zega generated an electric shockwave from his arm and shot it at Pokémon Trainer and his friend. He grabbed quickly pulled the cloak from this little guy, for it revealed, a blue humanoid robot, armed with blaster cannon.

Zega threw a thrust punch at the robot, but he quickly tapped his arm absorbing electric power. The blue robot shot out an electric current short circuiting the Programmers computer systems.

A red robotic, dog, jet appeared on the outside awaiting further commands. The two of them hopped on the dog and flew out of the Programmers base, while still being fired upon.

"He got away sir!" they said.

"I noticed that you idiot!" Zega shot back.

"Should I prepare a strike team?"

"It matter not. Let them go for now. We don't have enough manpower." The lead Programmer ordered. Zega used his powers to summon a creature to pursue Pokémon Trainer and his ally.

Trainer sighed in relief as he asked. "So who are you anyway?"

The blue robot turned his head and winked. "I'm Mega-man."

"By the way, how did you figure out I was here?" Trainer asked plagued with curiosity.

"I was the only one that Ruby Heart could get into contact with; everyone else was busy at the moment. I've been uncover around the Programmers, so we kept in touch by secret commutation. But I don't think we are going to be targeted sometime soon." As the conversation went on little did the two know that they were being targeted?

Before going to ground level Rush sensed an enemy presence. Mega-man and Pokémon Trainer quickly got on guard. A dark cloud appeared as it transformed into a different Mega-man, but this one was real different.

The dark enemy that appeared before them was a fused version of Mega-man and Zero. He wielded a light plasma blade in shape of a lance. He stood silently with a dark sinister aura.

"I am Dark-Mega-man Zero, and in the name of the fallen Programmers. You will be defeated." He announced.

Dark-Mega-man-Zero turned his light blade into a chain rod. He made the first move by swinging his chain rod. Mega-man and Pokémon Trainer quickly dodged his blow. Mega-man shot his buster cannon, but was deflected by the chain rod's power.

"Go Squirtle, you hydro pump!" Pokémon ordered.

As Squirtle had shot wave of water, Dark-Mega-man-Zero trapped Pokémon Trainer among his chain rod. He sent out a shockwave through the chain rod. Mega-man quickly cut the chain rod freeing Trainer.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be! Squirtle return." He ordered. "Go Charizard, use fire blast!"

Charizard blasted a powerful big star of fire. Mega-man launched the electric energy absorbed from Zega and combined it with Charizard's fire attack. Dark-Mega-Man-Zero tried to block the attack, but the impact was too much even for him as his insides started to burn up.

Dark-Mega-Man-Zero collapsed defeated from battle. "I…have…failed…you!"

"We did it!" Pokémon Trainer and Mega-man cheered, as they high fived each other for their victory.

* * *

"Forgive me my lord." Zega pleaded.

"Your lack of incompetence caused us to lose one of our prisoners Zega, and not mention we lost some of our comrades when most of our organization is destroyed enough as it is. I should destroy you right here and now." The lead Programmer threatened.

"If I may sir, before we lost Yako, I met a being far more powerful being." Zega presented footage of Sonic's battle with the Programmer Rangers and Yako.

"Interesting." The leader said intrigued by his strength

"He defeated our master before. He will make up for all the comrades we lost. But if manage to capture him and merge with him, then we will be more powerful to dominate this world." Zega explained.

"Fascinating, perhaps I will keep you after all. Put out a search for this so called… Sonic the Hedgehog! We will push that power of his to the Ultimate extent." he ordered.

The Programmer exclaimed in unison. "Yes...Sir!"

To be continued...


	16. The Programmer's combat

It was quiet day on a secluded island, Sonic the hedgehog sat down with his legs cross. He focused his energy to rid himself of the darkness benefit Darkspine Sonic. He may have won the battle against a powerful foe, but he was lucky to maintain his form. He meditated to clear his mind of all distractions. He knew if his kept up this form, it may rob him of his humanity.

A group of Programmer airships arrived at the secluded island. They were attempting to capture Sonic, and make him into their personal weapon. The engines to the ships quiet down. They knew Sonic was a powerful adversary, so they approached him very carefully. Any sign of danger, could make him strike without mercy.

Sonic suddenly sensed an enemy as he rose up. It was a bad time for him; he was not fully clear of dark desires. He heard the sounds of chanting a spell. Fearing for the worse, he quickly dashed with intense speed. But before Sonic could reach the lake, he was blocked by a barrier.

The lead Programmer exclaimed, "Nice try Hedgehog, but we learned from your mistakes. We're taking every conceivable measure to stop you at your tracks. That includes technology curiosity of your friend Dr. Eggman. Right now, our magic users are placing a powerful sealing spell to immobilize you. It would be best if you surrender if you don't want to suffer."

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Yeah, we'll see how powerful it really is."

He launched in the air. Before setting twenty feet in the air, the barrier bounced him back. This was something new to the young hedgehog.

Sonic's movement was beginning to deteriorate as the spells were getting stronger. In a last stich effort, Sonic called upon the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. United again, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into his ultimate form, Super Sonic.

"He has transformed sir!" Zega had informed.

"Excellent, you know that plan, proceed." The lead Programmer ordered.

Zega replied, "Yes sir! Calling all units, switch your techniques now, before he starts fighting back!"

The barrier Super Sonic placed under was bounded by magic and technology. He made every attempt to break the barrier. The magic users had begun to chant different magic spells to keep Sonic in line.

"Keep those spells going; we have him just where we want him." Zega shouted.

Super Sonic continued to bash on the barrier. Just then, the water had begun to rise. It was starting to cover up the whole surface. As the water continued to rise, Super Sonic's movement starting to slow down. He felt weaker and weaker. Even Sonic's power was beginning to fade.

Zega glanced at Super Sonic's weaken condition, "Finish it off boys! We're almost there."

The chanting had gotten stronger, as a dark negative energy started to surround Super Sonic. It was a different change of aura.

It was Heartless and sinister.

Suddenly, a devastating force wiped out all the magic users. It was Super Sonic, but in a new form. A black aura surrounded his entire body. Even his color changed from yellow to black. He held a deep hateful, scowl on his face. He leaped up in the air and shattered the island into pieces with just one strike.

"Take him down!" Zega ordered the foot soldiers to test the Super Sonic's abilities.

The foot soldiers blasted Sonic, but he was protected by an invisible shield. Sonic waved his hand releasing a beam of energy. The power had slain all the foot soldiers, before he could blink.

Thus, he appeared, Dark Super Sonic.

Zega smiled impressed by the power, "Hah, Hah, success! It is just as you said boss. His power is unmatched."

"Good work Zega, you have succeeded well on your task." The lead Programmer complimented.

Zega kneed his head in reply and said, "Thank you sir."

Super Sonic clenched his fist craving more violence. The anticipation was killing him. But knowing Sonic in general, he didn't like standing around.

"Destroy all that remain!" the lead Programmer ordered.

* * *

Dark Super Sonic flew with insane speed. He swung his arm releasing a beam of energy upon a small town. He had no remorse in his heart for the people. The people feared for their lives, in the presence of the dark hedgehog. Each blow was without mercy. He held an evil grin on his face through every blow. He was now a totally different person.

Just then, the lead Programmer greeted himself upon Super Sonic's new form. Like the other Programmer's, he wore a hooded cloak. He removed his hood revealing a bald man, covered with ancient tattoos on his face. He taunted Super Sonic. Dark Super Sonic craved more blood as he attacked the lead Programmer.

As he drew close, the lead Programmer absorbed Super Sonic into himself. He struggled at to contain the power. A second later, the two merged powers with each other. The two negative energies formed a deadly combination.

"So this is the power that was used to defeat our master?" the leader inquired sensing Sonic's inner power, deep inside.

Dark Super Sonic broke out of the lead Programmer's control. He approached with baby steps. The other Programmer's feared for the worst, as they got on guard. He looked like he was about to strike back with full force.

Dark Super Sonic kneed in front of the lead Programmer. It was a sign, of a sworn allegiance to the leader.

The lead Programmer smiled, "You serve me now, don't you Hedgehog?"

Zega raised his eyebrow, "This is a turn of events."

"For once, you do something right Zega." A female Programmer chirped.

Dark Super Sonic nodded his head reply, "What is thy bidding master?" he replied in a cold dark voice.

The Programmer and Dark Super Sonic disappeared, but amidst the destruction, a young Japanese warrior, wielding a green Plasma Sword, escaped from the wreckage. Now that the Programmer's had a powerful new ally, taking them on would be suicide. But nonetheless, he wasn't about to let this attack go unchecked.

To be continued…


	17. Reassembling the troops

A day has passed since the Programmer's had seized Sonic the hedgehog under their control. He was now Dark Super Sonic, full member of the Programmers. He wore the same hooded cloak as the other Programmer's despite his size. The remaining hooded cloaked Programmer's assembled for their daily meeting. Only eleven of them had remained now counting Sonic.

A Programmer wearing glasses, and wielding two revolvers reported, "Our organization is increasing sir. We now have the means to attack."

"It's about time; I was growing tiresome of this hiding for so long. I want to battle!" a Programmer appeared in Japanese samurai armor.

"You got that right!" A seven foot tall Programmer agreed wearing two Power grove gauntlets.

"Yes… it was growing rather boring. I really want our enemies to hear my lovely melody." A female Programmer approached with violet colored lipstick.

"So it seems. We are advanced now. And now, I want to get my revenge on that warrior who beat me!" A familiar Programmer appeared from the shadows. It was the same one Marth had beaten. He was known as, Crimson.

"This whole thing was courtesy of my success." Zega gloated.

Another female Programmer held a sharp diamond dagger to Zega's neck, "Don't get your high hopes Zega, we still lost some valuable comrades in the process. It should have been you."

"Indeed, they were under my command, after Yako's passing, and you let them be destroyed." A third female Programmer criticized holding a magic staff.

"Calm down you two. They served their purpose, and as long as we achieved that goal, then it was worth it." A Programmer replied holding multiple mirrors from his shoulders to his hands.

"He is correct; we did achieve our goal in subduing the hedgehog. May I remind you, he did defeat our master? But now by harnessing his power, he will no longer pose a threat to us. But it matters not, for He is now our ally now."

Dark Super Sonic stood in the corner silently. He had participated in the meeting, but no interaction. Only violence had clouded his mind.

"Hmph! With that being said, our objective is clear. I think it's time launch our attack." The leader announced. "Get ready to spread some chaos Dark Super Sonic. The rest of you get back to your assignments!"

"Yes-sir!" all replied in unison vanishing.

* * *

In the meantime, under Ruby's Hearts orders, Pit patrolled the skies. He checked all over to see if there was any Programmer activity. He caught glance at a collapsed sight. Upon landed on ground level, he proceeded with the utmost caution preparing his bow. He heard a sudden noise.

Before he could react, a Japanese warrior wielding Plasma sword pounced at Pit for an attack. The two of them had struck each other with minor blows, and then took their distance. They prepared for round two.

On the second look, the warrior had come to realize the person he was facing was not his true target. For that, he halted his attack.

He noticed and said, "You don't look like one of them."

"And neither does you?" Pit replied ready to fire his light arrow.

He instantly put away his sword, "I apologize for the misunderstanding. I thought you one of them."

Pit replied lowering his weapon, "Apology accepted, now tell me, who are you?"

"I am Hayato-Kanzaki, a warrior bounty hunter." He introduced.

Pit also introduced himself in reply, "Pit! It's nice to meet you."

"Pit, what is the status report?" a voice inquired on ear intercom.

Pit placed his fingers to his ear and responded, "Well aside from a destroyed town, I found a survivor. His name is Hayato."

Ruby Heart replied, "Hayato? Great, bring him with you, there is much to catch up on. Stay in your position we'll be right there."

Pit nodded in reply, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Surrender yourselves at once or be destroyed in the name of the Programmers!" A group of foot soldiers surrounded Pit and Hayato.

"I'm going to have to get back to you." Pit hung up.

Hayato and Pit stood side by side against the foot soldiers. Multiple arrows were fired and a series of slashes streamed the area. All the foot soldiers were defeated as the two caught their breath.

A second later, Dark Super Sonic rose above them. Hayato immediately held his sword. Pit stopped him questioning his motives.

"Don't be fooled Pit, this hedgehog is dangerous." Hayato had warned ready face off with Dark Super Sonic.

Pit too started to get confuse. He sensed a dark aura around Sonic. It was not the same Sonic that aided them in battle. He stepped close to Sonic in an attempt to reason with him.

Dark Super Sonic shoved Pit away without a single word. Hayato attacked with multiple slashes, but Sonic was too quick for him.

Pit and Hayato attacked from both sides to corner Sonic, but it was easily avoided.

Before Pit had a chance to draw his arrow, Sonic shot massive beams at his two opponents? It was so powerful that even Pit's reflect shield could not withstand the blast.

Dark Super Sonic continued his raging impact as Pit and Hayato were unable to stand on their feet.

"Why…are…you doing this?" Pit inquired in a weaken state.

Sonic had reminded silent as he continued to brutalize them to no end. Both warriors were down completely. Dark Super Sonic grinned over his victory. He began to laugh evilly. It was as if something had truly awakened inside of him.

"Great work Dark Super Sonic. Now then capture them at once." The leader ordered.

Dark Super Sonic was about to obey the Programmer's orders, but was interrupted by a sudden attack. A large beam of energy was fired directly at Dark Super Sonic. It had only managed to piece Sonic, but not strike him directly. Sonic had already disappeared before the blast had faded.

"That attack had managed to drive him off; whoever he was he sure was powerful. I'm sorry to have to make you use so much energy for that attack." Ruby Heart noticed the bruising on Hayato and Pit.

"Don't worry about; I'll manage fine without the suit." Zero suit Samus replied.

It was too late. Ruby Heart and Samus picked up the two injured warriors and took them to the ship for treatment.

* * *

Hayato had woken up in front of Ruby Heart and the others, "Where am I?"

"You're on my ship Hayato, you and Pit were injured from that battle with the Programmer. Who did this to you?"

"It was no ordinary Programmer, it was a hedgehog. He was very powerful." Hayato grunted in pain.

"Sonic? It can't be. He's our ally." Ruby Heart second guessed.

"I'm not joking; Sonic attacked us without any mercy. He had a killing intent in his eyes." Hayato warned.

"Sorry Ruby Heart, but I saw it too, it was Sonic." Pit added still injured.

Ruby Heart was still in denial about the whole Sonic attack scenario, so she checked the footage on her computer. She was paralyzed with shock to find out it was truly Sonic. She seen it, but she could not believe it.

"So Sonic has gone off to their side?" Samus inquired.

"It seems that way. If he's truly evil then this will be more then we bargained for. I still can't believe it myself. But all we know is that the Programmers are on the move again which means that we must make our move as well. So be prepared for anything."


	18. Conbined Strenghths

Pokémon Trainer and the little blue bomber had continued their travels to Ruby heart's location, but they feared that the Programmers might have already tracked their moves. The last communication Mega man got from Ruby Heart was a warning that Sonic is now under the Programmer's control. Even with Mega man ability to gain power from other fighters, he would not be a match for Dark Super Sonic, or so he feared.

"Where are we, shouldn't we try to meet up with Ruby Heart?" he asked curiously.

"They are on the move again, so we can't risk confrontation, now that Sonic is among them, and he's already injured Pit and Hayato." He answered.

The two proceeded into the forest with utmost caution. They feared one wrong move would be their last. Mega man griped his blaster and Pokémon Trainer held his poke ball tightly. The sounds of the bushes rustled, which grabbed their attention.

Both had faced the opposite direction. They were dead set on stopping whoever opposed them. In their mind, one side was fearless, but the other side was shaking. But either way they were ready to take on the being that crossed them.

The bushes continued to rustle. A second later, a little yellow mouse Pokémon leaped at them. It was shrieking in fear like he was running away from someone or something. Mega man pet the Pokémon calming it down.

He asked kindly, "Hey little guy, where did you come from?"

"It's Pikachu!" Trainer identified.

He glanced at Pokémon Trainer, "Pikachu? If memory recalls, he's one of those Pokémon I read so much about."

"Yeah, but what is doing out here? It's like he was trying to get away from something." Pokémon Trainer inquired.

Pikachu had communicated the situation. He only used his name and hand movements. Mega man used his scanner to try to translate Pikachu's wording. It translated to, "Help me, there are some scary hooded people after me. I got away as soon as I can, but it wasn't enough. Please you got to help me."

"You are hard to find, you little rat!"

A voice called out to them. Mega man, Pokémon Trainer, and Pikachu quickly turned around. Thus, appeared a Programmer known as Crimson, it was the same Programmer Marth had beaten, but managed to escape. Surprised on what he saw, he said.

"Well, well, personally, I was hoping to settle the score with that prince, but I guess I found something better."

"I assume you're one of the Programmers." He guessed.

He snapped his knuckles and said, "That's correct little blue boy. You caused us a great amount of trouble breaking him out, but now I'm here to rectify that error."

Crimson created his large diamond knife as he prepared for battle. Mega man, Pokémon Trainer, and Pikachu quickly got on guard. They didn't know Crimson's strength, but either way they had to defend themselves.

A fury of blasts was shot at Crimson as Mega man had made the first move. Trainer launched the second attack. His Ivysaur hurled a razor leaf attacks. Pikachu had generated electricity from his body.

"Was that your best fools, I barely felt a thing?"

Crimson stood withstanding the damage from every attack. He swung his knife releasing an army of projectile attacks. Knowing their attacks had no effect, Mega man, Pokémon Trainer and Pikachu decided to hide. They plotted for a strategy.

"He's one of the Programmer's, what do we do?" he inquired.

Mega man winked at Pokémon Trainer, "Don't you worry; there has never been an opponent that had me begging on my knees. So we'll just have to figure out a way around him."

"Pika, Pika." He said to Mega man.

"Yeah, I know, but, we can take him." Mega man replied.

Mega man came up with an idea and planned, "I have a plan, so I'm going to need your help in this."

Crimson continued his assault amongst them as he swung his knife recklessly. Mega man, Pokémon Trainer, and Pikachu nodded their heads as they split up. Pikachu released random thunder shock against Crimson.

Mega man grasped Pokémon Trainer three poke balls. He absorbed their energy and focused it into his own. He grew to different colors of green, blue and orange. He felt the charge stimulating in his body.

Fed up with the attacks, Crimson reflected the light of the thunder shock against Pikachu.

Charizard created a ring a fire around Crimson. Ivysaur caught Crimson in his vines. Squirtle withdrew inside his shell and launched a powerful strike. Pikachu released another intense thunder attack at close range.

"You are finished, you hear me. Finished! He exclaimed in angry rage.

Pokémon Trainer put all three of his Pokémon together. Mega man combined the powers into his blaster. Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity.

"Let's do it, triple finish!"

Pokémon Trainer shouted as all three Pokémon launched the final attack. Pikachu covered himself in electrical energy until he was a ball. Mega man charged his blaster combined the power he absorbed into powerful cannon.

A second later, Crimson had already collapsed from the devastating impact. He started to fade away as he was defeated. "This cannot be how could I lose twice? You may think you won, but make no mistake this is far from over. There will be others."

Mega man sighed in relief, "Everyone okay?"

"Sure thing, no problem." Pokémon Trainer smiled holding his thumb up.

All three of them savored their victory, but was suddenly cut short. There was incoming fire from the Programmer's air ships. They knew full well that they could not take on an army, so they decided to make a retreat.

The foot soldier reported, "They got away sir. Shall we pursue them further?"

"Let them go, let them savor there victory for now, but nonetheless it's as Crimson said, this is far from over and there will be a next time. Return to bass for now."

The boss had ordered the foot soldier back to the airships. Mega man, Pikachu and Pokémon Trainer were in the clear for now. But they knew the Programmer's would not let this defeat go unnoticed.

"I am glad we found you, before they did."

Ruby Heart had informed. The three of them turned their back and saw Ruby Heart and Zero suit Samus. Pikachu rushed directly to Samus. She cuddled Pikachu in her arms. It was like a reunion, since their last encounter. Even Samus was glad to see Pikachu safe and sound.

"It's good to see you again Mega man, but now we should out of here; there is no telling if we'll see Dark Super Sonic again. You can come meet the others on the way." She ordered.

"We are now down to ten of us sir." He informed.

* * *

"I'm well aware of that you fool. It was Crimson's fault anyway for not following orders, so he sealed his own fate. But now, I'll be sending you two as well as Dark Super Sonic on patrol. They will not stand a chance." Boss ordered.

Two Programmer and Dark Super Sonic kneed their heads in reply. A second later, they had already disappeared to their assignments. It was not going to be an easy task for the heroes.


	19. Power Corrupts

Ruby Heart checked on Pit and Hayato's condition. The two of them lied in bed unconscious after Dark-Super-Sonic's assault. With the way her enemies were getting powerful it was only a matter of time before they engulfed the world.

"Mega man, Mario, until Pit recovers you will take over air patrol. Link, Ike and Snake will scout ahead by foot. Trainer, you and Peach you will look after Pit and Hayato. Samus, you're with me to see if we could get into contact with the others." She ordered. "And be careful all of you."

"What about Dark-Super-Sonic?"

"Try to avoid a confrontation with him as much as possible, we are still gathering our forces and we can't offer any more failures. But rest assured we will save him I don't know how but we will."

Every nodded their head replying to her commands as they disbanded to their assign duties. Ruby Heart still worried deep inside as she shook. The pressure was overwhelming. The worst case scenario would be to run into Dark- Super-Sonic, because his power was beyond others. Zelda placed her hand on Ruby Heart's shoulder with concern.

Zelda paid her with a smile. "They will be alright, I know it."

"Yes, I know, let's get to work there is no time to waste." Ruby Heart replied.

* * *

Link, Snake and Ike walked through the forest fully on guard and ready for anything. The quietness only rose their suspicion even further. It was all too easy. Ike halted his sword as it began to glow with a warning aura.

"We're not alone." He warned. "Come on out I know you're out there."

"Well that saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down myself!" a voice shouted.

A dark man launched at Link directly. His arm glowed with intense dark energy. Link glanced at his hand and saw a Triforce. He instantly recognized him as he drew his master sword. Snake and Ike backed up Link drawing their weapons.

"Ganondorf!" Ike identified the man on second glance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fools these are my stomping grounds, I have already claim this place for myself, and you three are trespassing." Ganon exclaimed. "Or am I to believe that you are working for those fools in a cloak?"

"I see you met the Programmers, but I assure you they are not our friends. In fact we've been attacked as well."

"So it would seem, but it now saves me the trouble of hunting you down myself." Ganondorf transformed into another Programmer wielding mirrors from his arms to his shoulders.

"Greetings to you my opponents, I am Ego, one of the remaining Programmers sent to hunt you down personally."

"We're not going down without a fight!" Ike challenged.

Snake made the first launching a stinger missile. Ego waved his arms in a circular thrust turning snake's attack right back at him. Ike slammed his sword on the ground generating a field of fire. Link shot a fast arrow.

Both attacks were turned back at them. He didn't even have a single scratch. Each mirror contained an image of the strikes occurred. Link threw his wind boomerang at Ego, but the results had been the same.

"Easy Link, it seems like he has the ability to reflect our own attacks against us, but I bet his close combat is something different. Let's attack him all at once." Ike suggested.

He began to scan his opponents while engaged in combat; little did they know he was gathering their moves. He parried each one of their combat moves. It was as if he was reading their minds.

"What is this guy?" Snake inquired breathing heavily.

"Not human that's what he is. It's like he knows our every move and not just projectiles." Ike said.

"You have no idea, who you're up against. What move you make I can remake. What you throw I can redirect. What you see I see." Ego explained. "It is best you give yourselves up, for I got you beat."

Ike held his hand on his chin thinking about what the Programmer just said. He thought he could use it to his advantage. He pulled back Link about to make a move. He whispered, "I have a plan."

The three scattered making a tactical retreat. Ego followed them not determined to let his targets get away. Upon arrival to an abandon castle, he found the place pitch black.

Link, Snake and Ike surrounded him with open arms. Ego held his guard regardless.

"NOW!" Ike called.

All three of them had managed to land a few hits on ego. He stood motionless throughout the strikes. At first he could read his their moves, but this time was different.

Ike, Link and Snake had different weapons. Ike held Snake's arsenal of weapons, Snake held Ike's sword (Ragnell) and Ike wielded the Link's Master Sword. They used a mixture of fighting styles confused Ego.

"What is this, I should be unable to read you? Ego grunted.

The three struck again at Ego. He tried to copy the moves, but it was too fast to keep up. His mirrors eventually shattered into pieces. While he was down Link took his Master Sword and delivered the final blow.

"Congratulations, you've bested me, so here is your reward." Ego granted. "Here is a gift curiosity of your enemy Ganondorf. I hope you enjoy."

A Triforce had transfer to Link's hand. It made his body tremble; he was beginning to lose control of his body. The power became so intense to the young warrior. He turned him into a corrupted demon from the inside. Though, he lost custody of his faithful Master Sword.

He began to attack Snake and Ike recklessly as the two saw through Link's change.

Ike defended Link's attacks. "Link it's your friends what are you doing?"

"Aw did I do that, so sorry." Ego said weakened.

Snake grabbed him by the cloak and demanded. "All right you scumbag, what did you do to him?"

"I only gave him power, more than he ever imagine. He should feel grateful it wasn't easy taking down the King of Evil." Ego explained.

"So, you placed Ganondorf's Triforce of power onto Link when he beat you?"

"Bingo." Ego echoed fading away in defeat.

As Link went on a rampage Ike slammed his sword into his stomach. And Snake set a smoke bomb knocking Link unconscious.

Ike sighed. "Well Ruby Heart, the good news, we ran into a Programmer and managed to defeat him. The bad news he got to us even in death."

"We should take him back at once." Snake suggested.

Meanwhile Dark-Super-Sonic's echoed roared throughout the land. He destroyed building after building with his immense power. A lot had failed to stop him. A Giant mech robot shot at him, but didn't faze him.

"I'm taking you down you little rodent! You days of destruction are over!" he yelled.

He continued to fire an Uzi of machine guns and missiles at Dark-Super-Sonic. It only took Dark-Super-Sonic a millisecond to avoid the attack.

"You simple minded fools think you can stop me!" Dark-Super-Sonic continued to roar.

"I've taken on bigger threats then you, for I am Jin Saotome, ace robot pilot!" he shot back.

**More to come… **


	20. Jin's strikes back

Shots fired at the dark hedgehog, but none was enough to make him flinch a little. Bullets and rockets bounced off of him like a ball. He moved with intense speed and took out every giant robot in his path forcing the pilot to eject. From every hit Dark-Super-Sonic's his rage gotten stronger.

Jin shouted. "Eat this you dark bastard!"

He fired two concussion lasers at Dark-Super-Sonic. Then he held Dark-Super-Sonic in his grip attempting to crumple him like paper. If he could not destroy him, then he could at least crush him.

The robot power began to overload as Dark-Super-Sonic overwhelming power had broken through the trap. Jin quickly evacuated as soon as his robot was damage.

As he escaped from danger little did he know that he managed to damage Dark-Super-Sonic even if it was not by a whole lot? Sonic felt some of his bones broken from the grip.

"That is one tough bastard; looks like I'm gonna need some help." Jin grunted.

"I see, so that is what happened to Link?"

* * *

Ruby Heart inquired after Ike and Snake told the story about their encounter with the Programmer. Link still felt consumed by the Triforce of Power craving more energy. So with no other choice he was heavily retrained. The growls continued constantly as Link struggled to get free.

Annoyed by the ranting, Ike said. "Is there any way to shut him up?"

Zelda placed a large blue crystal barrier around Link toning down all the noise.

Samus asked. "What next Captain?"

"It seems like the Programmers are going on the offensive, so will we." Ruby Heart said. "I sense that their forces are…"

"Yo, anybody there…pickup! A loud shouted on the intercom.

"This is Ruby Heart, what's your situation? She answered.

"Ruby Heart, I haven't heard from you in a while. It's Jin Saotome. I ran into trouble from kind of dark hedgehog. He's one tough cookie I'll tell you that." Jin replied.

Ruby Heart's eyes widened. "You ran into Dark-Super-Sonic, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay; I managed to get away before he could finish me off. What's going on here?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. So I'm going to need your help."

"Fine. I'll do what I can, but it's going to be difficult. I'm sending you my location."

Ruby Heart watched the battle of Dark-Super-Sonic and Jin's robot. The two fought endlessly. Still Dark-Super-Sonic's power was unmatched and beyond godlike. She glanced with analyzing eyes to try to find a weak point around him.

"Samus, where going to go out there to help Jin, keep him from Programmer's hands." Ruby Heart ordered. "It's time I got some fresh air of my own. Zelda, Peach watch the ship, Mega Man, Mario will continue their watch from the skies."

Samus nodded her head in reply gearing up.

"I think it's time you handle him." the boss ordered.

A large seven foot tall Programmer clinched his mighty fist tracking Jin. "Understood master. I'll show him what real power is all about."

Jin wondered aimlessly across the deserted lands. Ruby Heart had told him she would meet up with him, but just not where.

A Programmer approached him aggressively. "Hello little man, you gave our group quite the trouble."

"I'm guessing you're not here to take me to the nearest mechanic place. Who are you?" Jin shot back.

"The name is Markai, and I am one of the strongmen of the Programmers. Your about to meet you end little man without your robot, your nothing."

Jin cracked his knuckles. "You should not underestimate me big guy. I'm tougher then I look."

Markai and Jin charged at each aggressively and clashed their powerful fist. Upon impact, it created a mighty devastation of power. Jin grinned over his power matching Markai.

"Impressive little man, but how could you have this match power with your robot friend?" he complimented.

"Years of training, it's all because his power is within me physically and mentally."

Jin grabbed Markai and released a couple of body slams. Next, he spun like a tornado landing multiple blows of the Programmer.

Markai breathed heavily as he was very angry. "You little pest, I'll teach you no one matches me!"

Markai pounded his fist together. A surge of energy released within his tow gauntlets combined with his own energy. His gauntlets bestowed upon him a suit of armor. Jin continued to hold a deadly scowl on Markai, not fearing his power.

He threw a couple of punches and kicks, but the attacks didn't faze him one bit. The more attacks he threw at Markai, the more it made him stronger.

"Ha, ha, ha, this is my power little man, your robotic strength won't save you now."

Jin was on his knees, for now he was out of breath. His eye burned with determination not to give up so easily. Lifting his fist to strike, Jin skin burned bright red. He launched a massive flaming tornado.

Markai tried to fight him, however; the pressure become too much that evens his armor was beginning to crack. Each blade of wind slashed through every piece of the armor like rusted metal.

It rendered Markai stunned throughout the rampage. Jin roared echoed the entire field inside the tornado.

As soon as the winds had halted Jin clothes burst off leaving him in his underwear. Thus, he rubbed every inch of his body with his muscular towel.

"Jin… I'm so glad with found you!" Ruby Heart calls.

When they arrival Samus face grew beep red paralyzed on half naked Jin. Ruby Heart on the other hand, tipped down her hat covering her eyes. She pretended not to be shocked on the sight of Jin. He continued to rub his back without a care in the world.

"Do you mind putting something on!" Samus asked.

Ruby Heart covered up Samus eyes with her hat. "You're just as careless as always Jin."

"Humph whatever, I mean I did it, did I?" Jin scoffed.

"Anyway, we should get moving before others arrive, this is right after you put on some pants."


	21. Turn of Events

"I honestly wish you'd stop losing your clothes in the middle of battle. You need to be more mature here." Ruby Heart scolded.

"Hey, I defeated that hooded freak, so what the big deal?" Jin shot back.

Ruby Heart had continued to lecture Jin now reunited with her and Samus. Now that the Programmers were on the move, they two were gathering their forces for the upcoming battle. Nonetheless they kept the guard up and their heads down. Each way was unpredictable never knowing who they might run into.

While some of the other may have been incapacitated, they would not let up at least without a fight. Suddenly out of nowhere a group of Programmer foot soldier's surrounded the three of them. All were heavily armed with blasters and beam Katanas.

"You have nowhere to go Ruby Heart stand down at once!" they demanded.

"There is plenty to go, and you think this is going stop us, then your surely mistaken. Samus do it!" she ordered.

Samus curled herself into a ball and release a couple bombs in place. Jin formed into giant tornado as defense. Ruby Heart released a treasure chest as multiple pirate ghosts appear. The foot soldiers were unable to attack, or see where they were going. The ghosts shrouded them in darkness blinding and paralyzing them.

When they were free, one guards ordered another to search the area for Ruby Heart, Samus and Jin. Because of the ghosts, their movement was vitiated like a heavy weight was on their shoulder. As they looked everyone from their previous locations, they were nowhere in sight. This left them puzzled.

"Sir Targets are nowhere in sight. Whatever happened they must have just…vanished." One guard reported.

* * *

"That was a close one; I thought we were dead meat there." Jin scoffed.

Ruby Heart and the others found themselves in the underground sewers. She knew they would track them on topside thus; they gave their foes a false impression of their movements. "We have to get back to the ship before they discover our location."

Dirt crumbled and water splashed with each step through the underground. Samus lead the way through the damp dark environment. Her helmet light not only lit the way, but it scanned for any life forms whether they were friend or foe.

"So what's the plan?" Jin inquired.

"I still need to get in touch with a former colleague of mine before we head to them. Not only do we have the Programmers, but we also have Dark-super -Sonic to worry about and as long as he's under their control they are powerful." She said.

"Give me the Triforce!" Link exclaimed struggling through his binds.

The Triforce of power corrupted Link's soul as he went mad with power, although he was not Ganondorf. Even Zelda was reaching her limits on how much she can contain Link. Before Link could strike her Pit had swooped in and rescued her.

Link continued to roar endlessly as a dark aura grew around the young warrior. His power becoming so overwhelming that it knocked the two aside with touching them. "Link, please listen to me." Zelda said trying reason with Link.

"As long as that Triforce is on him, he's not listening to anybody." Pit shot back holding his bow and arrow. "Try to contain him, but don't hurt him."

Hayato and Ike held their blades at Link's neck and forced him to hold back. But he quickly shoved them out of the way like garbage. Link's rage grew immensely through the fight. He attacked everyone without mercy.

For now all they could do is stay on the defense line, Link was still in there, but they had to bring him out.

"Don't make us do this Link!" Zelda said.

All of them attack Link trying not to hurt him too badly just to calm him down easing his rage. Pit, Ike, and Hayato held back Link as long as they can while Zelda tried to perform a purification seal. From each shout Link snarled endlessly as his power began to grow more and more.

Pit shot two arrows at one of Link's gauntlets pinning him down. "Don't move Link!" he exclaimed.

"Give me the Triforce!" Link busted out in an angry rage.

Before lifting his hand to strike, he was caught by somebody else. The others eyes lifted in surprise when it was none other than the King of Evil himself Ganondorf.

He stood breathing heavily. "You're not worthy of wielding the Triforce of power kid!" his grip of Link's hand grew tighter as he began training his abilities away. Surges energy released inside of him now fully regaining his strength.

Before long, the Triforce shined on his left hand now that his power was restored. He glanced at Zelda and the other with killing intent. The feared the worst as Ganondorf stared at them.

"You will be next on my list that I promise, but right now. I have bigger enemy other then you. Give the boy that message and that goes double for you princess." Ganondorf reminded.

Surprisingly Ganondorf walked off into the shadows. He made no strikes at Zelda or the others after that event.

Mega man arrived without a moment's notice scanning the area. "I heard something was going on, everything alright."

"Yeah everything's cool." Hayato replied.

"Thank goodness." Zelda held the unconscious Link in her arms passionately.

* * *

"In local news, a group of foot soldiers are overrunning the city with some hooded beings leading the charge. Who could stop this menace going on?"

A blond man glanced at the TV. "Do they really have to ask? It's been a while. Why not? I could use some action." Upon entering his drawers he grabbed his ruby shades. When he placed them on it summoned armor with a star symbol on his chest.

"Look out world because Captain Commando is back from retirement!" he announced. When gearing up he received a distress call from Ruby Heart requesting his help. He smiled and accepted calling on his old crew. "Hey guys hope you're in for action, because we're needed."

As he got outside a group of foot soldiers surrounded him as well as another major lead Programmer. "I suggest you surrender Captain Commando, you may be a legend, but you cannot stand up to us."

Even if he was outnumbered he exclaimed cracking his knuckles. "Looks like the fun as just begun and speaking of which." He snapped his fingers. His teams arrived by his side. One was a baby genius robot pilot. Second was a knife wielding expert wrapped in bandages. And the third one was a highly trained ninja.

Together the Captain Commando team was reunited again.


	22. Captain commando is back again

Captain Commando and his squad stood face to face with the Programmer and his foot soldiers as they had the whole place completely surrounded. Regardless of the outcome, he stood fearless in the heart of danger.

They glimpsed at each other waiting for one to make the first move. The anticipation was killing them.

He pulled out his twin revolves and said. "It'd be best if you surrender Captain Commando or be destroyed I'd hate to have to get my hands dirty."

"Sorry dude, but Captain Commando don't surrender to nobody and especially not badly dressed freaks like you." He replied.

"You ask for this. Foot soldiers attack!" he ordered.

Mack, Ginzu, and Baby Head held off the foot soldiers as the attacked. Captain Commando took on the Programmer the welding revolvers. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

The Programmer took short distance and took a few shots at Captain Commando. "I believe introductions are in order for this battle. I am Kenjuu, one of the remaining Programmers and one of the third in command."

Captain Commando slammed his fist to the ground as he generated a large amount of electricity. Kenjuu once again took his distance and few more rounds at Captain Commando.

Each shot was filled with a different element of energy. First was fire, and the second was ice.

"Well it seems like there is more to your guns that meets the eye." Captain Commando had scoffed wiping his sweat off.

Kenjuu fixed his glasses. "If I didn't know better it seems like your underestimated us Programmers."

The third blasts were a couple of lighting shots. He quickly parried the attack with a gout flame shoot out from his gauntlet.

The projectile attacks clashed with one another as it created a large surge of energy formed into a giant sphere. Both fighters took a distance after the devastating impact. Both of them were evenly matched in terms of firepower.

"Your strength is quite impressive, but now I think it's time we end this little charade don't you think. I have an important appointment." Kenjuu held his twin revolvers as the beams charged.

"Your right, I couldn't agree more." Captain Commando said. He whistled for his teammates. All squad members rushed in and created a huge energy beam slicing downward like a knife.

The energy between the two opponents clashed and self-destructed, thus canceling each other out. Both fighters were down, but Kenjuu had taken the worst of the damage.

He struggled for his last words. "You may have won, but this is not yet over. Remember that Captain." Soon after, Kenjuu had vanished into nothingness.

"All right squad, let move out, we have to find Ruby Heart and get into contact with her." Captain Commando ordered.

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Ruby Heart inquired returning back to her ship. After Pit told what had happened on her absences.

"Yeah, we're fine, we had a few close calls but we're just fine." Pit insured.

Ruby Heart placed her hand on her heart in relief. "Thank goddess, your all okay."

"Hey Ruby Heart." Mega man interrupted. "I just spotted some Programmer airships heading this way, and believe me there not here for tea party. There is a whole army of them." He alerted.

"I see. We need to move out quickly, try to get in contact with the others. Now that another Programmer has fallen. We need to really keep our guard, especially with Dark-Super-Sonic on their side. Mega man gather everyone you can and meet at the main base, we will go ahead." She announced.

Mega man nodded his head and held a thumb up. "You bet."

Ruby Heart quickly sent a distress signal to all the characters hidden in the world. Luckily it was hack proof signal, now that she planned ahead.

"Attention everyone, we have situation, the Programmers are bringing a lot firepower they can handle. And before long your world will be enslaved, but if we fight together we can avoid such destruction. We must prepare for the final battle that is ahead of us." She recorded.

Programmer Zega lead one airship with a group of foot soldiers. Dark-Super-Sonic floated by his side waiting to attack. The anticipation was killing both of them.

"I hope you're ready for some carnage Dark-Super-Sonic, because I am." Zega bawled.

Before Dark-Super-Sonic could react a large ice pillar caught him by surprise freezing him in place. Since his injuries from Jin haven't fully recovered, he could not bust out easy.

Shot fired at the Programmer airship as Samus leaped onto Zega for a surprise attack. Fully armed and ready. Zega feared nothing as he stood fearless before the female bounty hunter.

"This is a surprise; no matter I don't need Sonic to take you out. I can do it myself. My men will handle your comrades. "

"Thanks to the Ice Climbers, we were able to stop Sonic even for a moment or two. In the meantime, you are mine to handle." Samus shot back.

Surges of electric energy flowed through Zega's body. He glanced at Samus with murderous eyes. Both of them sidestep for a few moments searching for an opening in their defense.

Zega had made the first move as he shot large streams of electric energy. A couple bombs had been set in Zega's place as soon as he attacked. As Samus launched multiple amounts of her power beams, Zega had absorbed the attack.

So he redirected his attacks shooting stronger amounts of electricity. The blows had caused Samus's suit to malfunction rendering it useless. All systems were shot. He created two electric claws from his hands andattack Samus with barrage of blows.

Zega laughed in victory. "It was foolish move to face my alone bounty hunter, and now you have lost."

Aiming for the final attack, Zega started to corrupt Samus's suit by mergeing his dark energy with her suit. It was as if Dark Samus was calling out to her. Samus used her last stich effort knocking Zega out with powerful uppercut. Next, she freeze his feet to the ground. And finally she charged at Zega with intense speed dash. Upon crashing into him, she released a powerful close range charge beam.

"Damn you bounty hunter, I can't believe this is happening to me." Zega grunted in defeat. "Master Tabuu, glory to your revival."

The energy took so much out of her that was now in zero-suit again. She sighed deeply as her suit returned to normal. "I never want to be put in that situation again."

"Now then, let's see what this ship can do." She said taking over the main console of the airship.

She tried every button she could but could not work the controls. It activated all sorts of systems besides the flying control. She was then stopped by familiar robot. With some modifications he was able to send the ship flying again.

"Thank you R.O.B. I don't know what we do without you. Now, let go to the main headquarters of the Programmers and take the fight to them." Samus ordered.


	23. Final battle

It was an all-out war on the Programmers. Every hero went head on against their foes. Fox and Falco assisted in the air with their Arwing's destroying the remaining battleships. Samus and R.O.B had wiped of most of the Programmer's airships with their own ship. While Dark-Super-Sonic was still frozen under a big block of ice, they used the chance to strike the Programmer's forces.

"Your corruption has gone on long enough Programmer jerks!" Mega-Man and Captain Commando exclaimed shooting multiple beam cannons at the Programmer airships.

"Hell-yeah! You scum are going down!" Jin barked piloting his robot. He blasted the last of the Programmer sirships.

The leader was enraged on the outcome of the battle, now that Dark-Super-Sonic was not at their side. He could not afford to lose as he ordered his remaining foot soldiers to hold the fort.

Ruby Heart and the others had already infiltrated the main base. They swarmed in like an invading army. They cut down any Programmer foot soldiers that came their way.

Only few Programmers were left in the battle. Two were female, and the other was male in heavy Japanese Samurai armor. Each one of them was itching to battle as they grasped their aura.

"What are your orders sir?" the female Programmer asked.

"I'm going to try to get into contact with Dark-Super-Sonic to assist us. You three destroy them once and for all." The leader order as he sat down to meditate.

"This is as far as you go." The armored Programmer exclaimed blocking their path.

Link drew his master sword determined to fight the Programmer. As soon as Sheik saw Link's face, she decided to stay behind to fight him as well. Knowing there were bigger things at stake, Ruby Heart said "be careful" and went ahead of them.

"You are no match for me; I've been through years of battling." He introduced as Link and Sheik charged at him.

"I cannot let you past. So surrender or feel the wrath of my song." The second female Programmer threatened holding mandolin.

"I got this one Ruby Heart, just go on ahead." Pit announced aiming his arrow.

"She looks tough, so I'll back you up Pit." Ike added.

"Thanks." Pit replied.

"My name is Melody. And play a beautiful tone." She also introduced jiggling on strings of her instrument. Pit and Ike went in for the attack.

"You won't get far, now as long as I'm around wench…you" The second female Programmer blocked their way.

Before she could finish up her sentence Snake had shot missile. Pikachu then released a massive thunderbolt at the female Programmer from out of nowhere. Marth rushed in slashed her with his mighty sword.

"Very well, then you three will be my opponents. You will not beat Hexrah!" she barked.

"Lady, I've handled worst, so magic beings aren't a problem." Snake shot back.

A foot soldier reported to the Programmer leader. "Sir our main fleet has fallen, section two went offline. I can't get into contact with any of our forces. What do we do sir? What are your orders?"

He grabbed the foot soldier and absorbed his last remaining energy into his own. "You could start by shutting up!"

"Feeling pressured aren't we?" Ruby Heart taunted.

The leader cringed in excitement. "I have just got into contact with Dark-Super-Sonic, so it is only a matter of time before he destroys you all!"

"You playing with fire you know. You don't know Sonic's power that well. Beings like him cannot be controlled by the likes of you." Ruby Heart warned.

"We'll see you about that! Tabuu will be revived again and I will make that happen. I have Sonic's power so you can't beat me."

The leader made the first move by launching multiple projectile attacks at Ruby Heart. She realizes she could not beat him, so for now she stood on the defense. She and others evaded every blow thrown at them.

"You think you can stop me?" He inquired.

Soon after that, everyone that Ruby Heart had met and allied with burst into the main chamber. They confronted the leader of the Programmer determined to finish him off once and for all. Each of them surrounded him thinking he was outmatched. But he would not let up.

"I'm not finished. I am Tabuu. Dark-Super-Sonic, destroy them all, leave no one standing." He pleaded.

Dark-Super-Sonic flew with insane speed like a bullet and stood by the leader's side. He grinned with anticipation. He thought victory was his at last despite his forces falling.

"Actually I was expecting that." Ruby Heart planned.

She pulled out the orb of the Abyss monster and chanted a spell from her book. The orb began to absorb the negative energy surrounding Dark-Super-Sonic. He could not move from the assault, he was stuck in place.

"What are you doing?" the leader demanded.

Ruby Heart replied. "Draining Sonic of his powers. I beat the Abyss with his own power before, I'll do it again."

"Well I'll see to it doesn't happen. I shall be the new Tabuu of this world!" The Programmer leader absorbed the remaining energy of his leftover Programmers and Dark-Super-Sonic energy. He combined the energy with his own. And thus a monstrous form of Tabuu was born, but without a price. It was an uncontrollable beast with large tentacles.

"Move out!" Ruby Heart cried to the others.

"So what is going on?" Sheik inquired.

Ruby Heart signed. "It seems like when he absorbed Dark-Super-Sonic's power, he absorbed his rage as well. Dark-Super-Sonic was bound to go in uncontrollable sooner or later, but he just saved us the trouble. It could have been worst. Now we have a bigger threat, so it's up to us to stop it. Are you with me?"

Pit held his hand down. "Till the end."

Every one of the heroes had placed their hands in the middle on top of Ruby Heart's as they got ready for the final battle. Only time will tell what the outcome might be for our heroes as they charged at the newly improved Tabuu. No longer was this the old Tabuu.

Each hero attacked from all sides of the beast. Left, right, forward and back they struck to find a weakness within the new Tabuu. Even Sonic's efforts to stop him only made his attacks bounce back. His power was far greater than anyone else.

Each attack from projectile, magic and brute force was knocked back at the heroes. Tabuu blasted a giant laser blast and then released multiple hollow forms of the defeated Programmer's. He roared loudly as he power grew stronger and stronger.

Tabuu's overwhelming power had even impacted the skies. Parts of the sky started to fall apart like shattered glass. It even created devastating weather.

Ruby Heart noticed. "His power is ripping apart reality as we know it. We have to do something."

"Yeah, but like what? Even in this form he's still powerful." Super-Sonic asked.

"Sonic, while you and the others keep him distracted, I need you to take me inside the beast. I'm going to attempt to drain from the inside." She planned.

"That's way too risky, but whatever you say."

Tabuu continued to swing his arms and tentacles so recklessly stopping every attempt from the heroes. While flying, Super-Sonic had drop Ruby Heart inside the creature mouth. Now Ruby Heart was inside the belly of the beast. She grabbed her book and the orb and started chanting a draining spell. But with the beast's screams it was hard to concentrate, regardless she intended to push herself even further.

As the heroes started to reach their limits on how much they could hold of the beast, Tabuu's power started to weaken. It would seem like Ruby Heart was successful in attacking Tabuu from the inside, but it had taken so much out of her. Super-Sonic delivered the finishing blow against the beast and saved Ruby Heart in the process.

There they saw Super- Sonic hold Ruby Heart while levitating in the air. Thunderous applause had sounded for their victory.

* * *

The threat was over as every character had celebrated their triumph over the Programmers at the mansion. Food and drinks were served through the party. The happiness of everyone's cheer had brought a smile to Ruby Heart's face. Old and new friends she was honored to lead the time through battle.

"What are you thinking about Ruby Heart?" Sonic confronted her.

Ruby Heart sipped on her drink as she watched the sky. "All the worlds I have been to, this was by far the most challenging. I have been spending my life as a simple pirate mercenary that I haven't had time to settle in. So I decided to stay in this world I will be here if you need me as a friend and character."

Sonic patted Ruby Heart's back. "That's great, welcome to the team Ruby Heart."


End file.
